Total Drama: Underdogs
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: Once again set at Pahkitew Island, Chris hosts the seventh season of Total Drama. Taking the worst performing contestants and placing them on Pahkitew, it's the test to see who's the worst game player and who's got the most luck in the world. Three generations, two finalists, and one chance to be titled Total Drama's biggest Underdog.
1. Ep 1- Back in the Game, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything canon to the series.

Total Drama: Underdogs

Episode 1: Back in the Game

Chris stood on the beach of Pahkitew Island and waved to the camera. "Hey World, I'm back and we've got another season of Total Drama for you. Since Wawanakwa Island sunk, we moved last season to here, Pahkitew Island. Last season, fourteen new contestants were brought here to compete for a million dollars. There were idiots (Sugar), weirdoes (Leonard and Ella), psychopaths (Max and Scarlett), and a bunch of other freaks too. In the end, it was down to conspiracy nut Shawn and athletic gymnast Sky. Want to know who won, too bad I'm not telling you, go watch season six to find out. Now we know All-Stars was bad and believe me, we took care of the problem. The footage editors from All-Stars were fired and were replaced for Pahkitew Island and seasons onward. Now we have editors the producers are sure will do a better job. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Since Pahkitew Island went over well, we figured we should give the underdogs of the series a try. That's right, the earliest boots and the least competed contestants will be competing here with each other for the title of Total Drama's biggest underdog and to win one million dollars. Get ready for this epic season of Total Drama Underdogs!"

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama Underdogs!" Chris greeted as soon as the theme song finished. "Now since you may not be familiar with contestants that haven't competed as of late or remember the early boots, we'll reintroduce them to you. And here they come now." A boat braked by the beach and a gangplank touched down on the sand. "He competed in the first two seasons, made it to the final six once, and hosted the Total Drama Aftermath in seasons two and three, Geoff!"

"Hey Chris! As dangerous as this show is, it's great to be competing again." Geoff said as he descended onto the beach.

"We'll see about that." The host smirked, making Geoff wonder if he should be concerned. Geoff took his bag and stepped off to the side. "He also competed in two seasons, was part of the Drama Brothers, and got dumped by his girlfriend in season two, Trent!"

Trent glared at Chris as he arrived. "Seriously, you had to bring that up? You couldn't have said anything else?"

"Hey, it was what led up to your elimination, dude."

"Whatever." Trent walked over and stood by Geoff.

"Hey man," Geoff greeted.

"Hey." Trent fist bumped with the party guy.

"Next, they're the best of friends, got lost in the woods in season one, and crush on the hottest guy of every season, Katie and Sadie!" Chris announced as the would-be twins stepped onto the beach.

"Yay, we get to compete again!" Katie squealed.

"I know. It's been so long since we got to compete. It was like so unfair but now we're back!" Sadie squealed as well.

Katie noticed the other two boys on the beach. "Sadie, look, it's Trent."

"Oh my gosh! Hi Trent!" Sadie exclaimed to the musician. To the musician's chagrin, the girls ran over with their bags and started hugging him.

"Ahem," Chris coughed to get the attention back. "Coming back as well is the lazy genius who befriended a human garbage disposal, an angry athlete, and a really crazy nutcase. It's Noah!"

Noah walked down and looked at the island with a flat look. "Wow, another island that will surely cause me misery. You couldn't think of someplace else?"

"Glad to hear your enthusiasm, Noah. Go join your old friends." Chris pointed to the group.

"Still ignoring the sarcasm in my voice I see." Nonetheless, he went over and joined them.

Watching Noah suffer being with these people, Chris happily turned to the camera again. "Okay, next we have- gah!" Chris jumped back a few feet when he was met with one of Total Drama's most serious looking contestants.

"Did I hear you call me an angry athlete?" Eva asked gruffly.

"Um… no?" Chris replied hesitantly.

"I better not have." With that, Eva shoved past the host and joined the group, getting Katie and Sadie to stop their gushing over Trent.

"Eva, everybody, the Killer Bass's toughest team member and part of past contestant Izzy's Team E-scope." Chris got back on track. "Okay, he's a model originally from Hawaii, he made a big comeback in his participation history in season two, and was another Drama Brother, Justin!"

"Good to be back, Chris." Justin said as he appeared. "Being on camera again will allow the agency to get more good views of my perfect body."

"I'm sure." Chris said as Justin walked past him. "She debuted late in Total Drama World Tour, got out the next episode, and is hated by the whole first generation cast especially Geoff, Blaineley!"

Geoff groaned and pulled his hat over his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

Blaineley walked onto the beach in her high heels and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Blaineley, how nice to see you again." Chris said to the woman.

"Chris." Blaineley responded. "You know, if I wasn't appearing on TV because of you and your show, I'd say this is all your fault. Now I can never get back onto Celebrity Manhunt and I can't break your stupid contract."

"Haven't I told everybody that's ever competed and the viewing world that these contracts are iron clad?" Chris asked cheekily, holding up a copy of said contract.

"Shut. It." Blaineley moved along.

Chris tossed the contract off to the side and continued where he left off. "Okay, one more contestant from the first generation. He got eliminated first because of his sexist comments, got eliminated first again in season three for feeding the team's reward to a crocodile, and spent the last three seasons as a feral freak, Ezekiel!"

A familiar scream was heard and a certain homeschooled boy landed face first on the beach.

The toque-wearing teen lifted his head up from the ground and groaned. "Do I really have to compete again? I'll probably just get voted off first again eh."

"Yeah probably but join your old friends and enemies anyway." Chris helped him up and pushed Ezekiel over to the group.

"And just how is he not feral crazy anymore? Last I checked, he had no hair on his head, his teeth were in horrible condition, his skin was green, and he was spitting acid." Noah noted as Ezekiel tried to make himself scarce.

Chris shrugged. "Fans kept asking us what we were going to do about Ezekiel and when he was going to be returned to his human state. When we replied that he was content in the Fun Zone on Boney Island, the fans started sending us a lot of angry emails and started rioting so we had no choice but to fix him up. It took a lot of medical treatment and radioactivity treatment but he's finally back. Unfortunately, he blacked out after he went feral so he has no recollection of his crazy feral life and doesn't know what's happened since then. He was shown the footage but he's having a hard time believing it." Ezekiel hung his head in shame and nodded.

"Any who, we need to keep moving on with the introductions and it's time to bring in the second generation. First, she was the first one eliminated from her team because she kept blabbing about her family history and lost her hair because of toxic waste, Staci!"

"Hi everyone! It's great to be here. My great-great-great uncle Tony invented second chances. Yah, before him, everybody only got one chance to do something." Staci said as she arrived, her hair back to its original appearance.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh joy, we have to deal with someone like her this season. Wonderful."

Chris pushed Staci to join the growing group of contestants. "Thanks for that, Staci, not really. He wets his pants because he is scared of the dark, he had an intense rivalry with Jo, and he sacrificed his team's immunity to save three of his former teammates, Brick!"

"Chris, it is an honor to be given a second chance at one million dollars." Brick stated upon appearance.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure, we need to speed up. We wasted a bit of time explaining Ezekiel's return to being human." Chris shooed the cadet away.

"Okay sir." The cadet walked away from the host.

"Next, she claims to be able to read auras and understand animals, she got played by Scott, and collected souvenirs from Wawanakwa Island to sell online, it's Dawn!"

"Oh, I can read auras and understand animals Chris."

"Gah! Don't do that!" Chris commanded after Dawn's sudden appearance startled him.

"As you wish. And it was good of you to help the poor soul of Ezekiel return to normal, it will do well for your karma." Dawn said, indicating the homeschooled teen who was trying to hide in the back of the group.

Chris scoffed. "Oh yeah, like karma's a real thing. Just go." Dawn walked to the others. "Now, they fell in love during their short stays on Revenge of the Island, both of them suffered from technology withdrawl, and are one of the weirdest couples in Total Drama, Dakota and Sam!"

"Hey!" A voice yelled off to the side. The camera shifted and revealed Dakota and Sam coming off the boat. "Sam and I aren't a weird couple." Dakota protested. Instead of being in a tall, mutant form known as Dakotazoid, Dakota was back to being human and normal size. Her eyes were once more green, she didn't have a tail, and her hair was blonde once again but the ever slightest shade of green.

"Yeah, we're just as normal as any other couple." Sam added.

"That's debatable considering one of you was a giant mutated monster." Chris quipped in response.

Dakota ran up and got in Chris's face. "Which was your fault in the first place. You're lucky my Daddy could get me treated and get me back to normal. Daddy says that if anything like that happens to me again or Sam ever, he'll sue you for all you're worth. Got it?"

"Got it." Chris said, backing away from Dakota as much as he could in the confrontation.

"Dakota, come on, we're both okay. Let's just join the others and calm down." Sam offered, resting his hand on Dakota's shoulder.

The fame-monger sighed. "You're right, Sammy. Let's go. Sorry everyone, I got cured a little while ago so I'm still prone to get angry fast." She apologized, to the others and to the viewers. Taking her hand, Sam guided Dakota over to the rest of the contestants.

Chris straightened up and made himself look professional again. "Where were we? Oh yeah, he never talks but we heard him once scream, he made crafty inventions for the challenges, and was sabotaged by Scott early on, B!"

B waved as he arrived on the beach and momentarily glared at Chris for mentioning what Scott did. He silently walked over to the other contestants and positioned himself contently next to Dawn, who greeted him with a small smile.

"One more person from season four! She fell in love with one of Mike's alternate personalities, she keeps hair spray and spray tan in her hair, and she quit because she got a diamond that was actually worthless, Anne Maria!"

"You losers better quit now because it's obvious I'm goin' to be winning this thing." Anne Maria stated proudly as she appeared.

"Sure, because the walking orange in clothes is going to win." Blaineley remarked.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Noah said.

"Walking Orange? Oh no, you did not just insult my tan, Grandma!" Anne Maria growled at Blaineley.

"Grandma?! I'll have you know that I'm in my thirties." The woman in the red dress snapped back.

"Ah *cough* baloney *cough*" Chris coughed smugly.

Brick held Anne Maria back from leaping at Blaineley while the two engaged in a loud argument.

"While it's nice to watch a catfight and all, we have one more group to introduce, the third generation. He fell head over heels for three girls on his team, landed on his nuts in his second challenge, and angered a lie-detecting chicken, Rodney!"

The farm boy descended and waved warmly at the other contestants. "Hi guys, it's nice to meet all of you, especially the girls."

"Not interested!" Eva shouted at him. Rodney deflated a little but walked over to the others anyway.

Chris chuckled. "Nice one, Eva! Okay, they're twins, one bosses the other around, and both got fired out of last season's cannon at the same time, Amy and Samey!"

"Samey! Chris introduced me! Get my bag!" A teenage girl yelled on the boat.

"I heard him introduce both of us, get it yourself Amy!" Another yelled.

The twin cheerleaders walked off the boat, arguing the whole way.

"Amy, Samey, welcome back!" Chris greeted the twins.

"Thanks for bringing me back for another chance at the money Chris but did you have to bring her back?!" Amy barked at the host.

"I was thinking the same thing about you, Amy." Then Sammy turned to Chris. "And I'm tired of going by Samey, I'm standing up for myself and I deserve to be called by my real name, Sammy."

Chris shook his head. "Sorry Samey but we've already got a Sam and his girlfriend calls him 'Sammy'. Like I said last season, you're officially Samey."

"What?" Sammy frowned. "Aw…" She groaned.

"Don't worry Samey, you won't last long enough for it to matter." Amy sneered before walking over to join the other contestants. Sammy sighed and followed.

"Wow, that was like seriously mean." Sadie said.

"Totally mean." Katie agreed. "I would never treat you like that, Sadie."

"Me neither, Katie." The BFFFLs hugged happily.

Chris held his hand up to his mouth and yawned. "Boring. Let's move onto the next contestant. He convinced his team to build an incredibly lame wizard's tower, he got Sugar to believe he was a wizard, and thought his powers really worked when it made him lose the challenge, Leonard!"

A puff of smoke appeared on the ground and blew up next to Chris. When the smoke cleared, Leonard stood there. "Huzzah, my teleportation spell worked. My fellow warriors in this game of Total Drama, would you like to see more of my magic?"

"Ew! Him again? Gross!" Amy gagged and turned around.

"He looks completely stupid." Eva remarked.

Sam whispered to Dakota. "Okay, I've seen LARPers before but never when they were the only one."

"Take that as a no, Leonard." Chris observed happily, seeing the reactions of the contestants to Leonard.

"Ah well, maybe some time later then." Leonard suggested before walking over to join them. He saw Trent and gasped. "Oh the game's minstrel, would you like to accompany me and play music to give our quests a little boost in spirit?"

Trent looked at him oddly and looked away. "Uh, sorry but I can't."

"Well that's a shame. Every good quest has some music to it."

Catching the gang off guard, some beat boxing occurred at the moment and no one had an idea where it came from. Heads looked up and searched around for the noise's source.

The host turned around and glared. "Beardo! I didn't announce you yet." Beardo stifled a laugh at his joke. "Anyway, he makes noises, he lounged around while his team built their shelter, and was the first out last season, Beardo!"

"(fanfare)" Beardo made with his mouth.

"Whoa, dude has a lot of hair." Geoff commented.

"So much hair, and he's not talking to us. What kind of people are Chris bringing into this show?" Justin asked around.

Beardo joined them and leaned back on a nearby rock, kicking his legs up.

"Okay," Chris said, "As much as I hate to bring her back, this is a gender equality show. She's a big brainiac, she teamed up with the worst villain in Total Drama history, and took control over Pahkitew Island when it was going haywire, Scarlett!"

A lot of the contestants gasped.

"Don't worry your small brains about it. That was a one-time thing and nobody would be stupid enough to try what I did a second time." Scarlett quipped as she entered the scene. Her hair was back in its bun and she had her glasses on.

"Why did you do that anyway? Why?" Sammy asked the redhead.

"Simple, Samey. The people on this island were driving me nuts. I've never had to deal with so many freaks and idiots in my life. You, Jasmine, Sky, and Dave were the only other ones on this island that had any kind of brain at all."

Brick raised his eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of harsh?"

"If you say it is but I don't really see the big deal." Scarlett finished talking and joined them.

"Two more contestants and then we have our cast people!" Chris told the current cast. "Our next contestant looks up to me, he stole my phone to try to get the producers to replace me with him, and I totally schooled him for it, Topher!"

Topher slid slickly down the gangplank and showed off. "Hello fellow contestants. I'm Topher and one day, you'll be seeing me host a reality show."

"Yeah, just not this one." Chris reminded him. "You try to take my spot again and you just might get eliminated for it. Got that, Topher?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. But Chris, just do me a favor and let me explain a challenge one time or host an elimination ceremony or even cut to commercial. I want to show the producers I can be a good host and maybe it'll get me a hosting gig on another show, a Total Drama spin off or a whole new show entirely."

"We'll see about that, not. Right now, get over there with the rest of them." Chris pushed the aspiring host over to the cast. "Alright, we have one more contestant and then we're done with introductions. We'll get the teams formed and then you'll go onto your first challenge. She was banned from her hometown's mall, she was hated by Sugar (and me), and sang all the time which led to her elimination, Ella!"

…

…

…

"Where's Ella?" Chris asked, a little peeved she didn't appear on cue.

_"I'm baaaaaack!"_

Chris slouched as soon as he heard that. "Oh no."

Ella appeared on the ship's deck. _"I'm back to play. I'm here to make more friends along the way."_

Chris glared at her. "Ella." Ella danced down the gangplank and started dancing all around the group.

_"Each new friend is like a bright new star. I hope they don't go home soon, I hope they and I can go faaar."_

"Ella."

_"This game is starting anew. That means it's time to make more friends tooo. Each challenge might give us a scare. Don't worry friends as long as we're together there's nothing to fear. This game is like a test and as long as we help each other we'll do our best. We can do this friends, we can go to the end, I don't want to vote anybody off. I don't want my friends to leave."_

"Ella!" Chris shouted.

Ella stopped her dance in front of everybody and looked at Chris. "What is it, Chris? Was that not a good song?"

Chris walked up to her. "Look, I know we made a deal that as long as you don't sing during the challenges and tame the animals that are supposed to attack you with your singing, you can sing before challenges and after elimination ceremonies but that doesn't mean the first moment you arrive, you can start singing like the little songbird you are and steal my spotlight!"

"Sorry Chris." Ella apologized, looking down in shame.

"That's better. Now please join the rest of the cast." Ella walked over without a skip or a peep. Chris then moved to stand before the group. "Welcome all of you to season seven of Total Drama."

* * *

**And this is the beginning of a new fan season! Since the All-Stars had their time to shine, I decided the underdogs needed some love. I know Sam was in All-Stars but he didn't get far in either season so I count him as an Underdog. And I'm aware that All-Stars and Pahkitew Island are combined into one season but you'll understand why I consider this season seven in the next installment. Read and review! Reviews are awesome!**


	2. Ep 1- Back in the Game, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything canon to the franchise.

**Anyway, we're on part two of episode 1 so this is still the first episode. It's not the second episode, we're on the second half of episode one. Okay? Good.**

* * *

"Technically, it's season six. Pahkitew Island was made the second half of season five and shares season five with All-Stars." Scarlett piped up and mentioned the fact.

"Yeah well, they're different seasons with different titles, different locations, and different casts so I say they're individual seasons and that makes this season seven. Remember that Scarlett." Chris countered her statement.

Topher smiled at Chris. "If it makes you feel any better, I agree with you Chris."

Ignoring Topher, Chris continued where he was before Scarlett interrupted him. "This season is called Total Drama Underdogs because all of you have competed in one or two seasons and/or got eliminated early. Sam is the only one here from the second generation to have competed in two seasons. The third generation just arrived last season so they haven't had a chance to compete in a second season yet."

"If Sam was in All-Stars then why is he here?" Noah asked.

"Don't ask me why he was in All-Stars, the producers approached him and asked him to return, I wasn't involved. He also participated in two seasons and was eliminated quickly both times, just like Ezekiel. We would have had Dave on since he was eliminated next after Topher but this show is gender equal opportunity so we skipped over Dave and brought Scarlett in." At Chris's mention of him, Ezekiel felt like a loser for being out first twice. "So this season, you'll be competing for one million dollars and you'll also be competing for the title of Total Drama's biggest underdog."

"How is Total Drama gender equal if season four had seven guys and six girls?" Sam inquired, pointing out the fact.

"Blaineley was classified as part of the first cast making there be twelve boys and thirteen girls. Having seven boys and six girls the next cast balanced it out. Now stop interrupting and let me finish. We have a half hour show unless I can convince the producers and the network to let this episode be extended. Even though Blaineley is classified as part of the first generation, she came in really late and only lasted two episodes so for this season and onward, she'll be classified as part of the second generation. Which leads me to the teams. For the first team, if I call your name, you stand off to my left: Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Noah, Sadie, and Trent."

"Oh so this is what he meant by generation." Sadie observed. "We all competed in our first season of Total Drama together in the very first."

Chris held up a green banner and tossed it to Geoff. "You guys will be known as Team Wawanakwa, in honor of where the first season took place, Wawanakwa Island." The green banner showed a logo with a screaming gopher and a killer bass back to back.

"Look, it's our old teams! That is like totally cool!" Katie squealed upon seeing the familiar figures.

"Anne Maria, B, Blaineley, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Sam, and Staci, stand straight ahead of me. You guys will be known as Team Revenge, this is in honor of the season's title because the place's name is already taken." He tossed a red banner to Staci and the banner showed a logo with a toxic rat and a mutant maggot back to back.

"Can we get a different team logo, those creatures are hideous." Blaineley said.

"No disrespect Ma'am but I think this logo is perfect to represent our season. It shows our two teams are united as one cast." Brick replied to her.

"The last team stand off to my right. Amy, Beardo, Ella, Leonard, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett, and Topher. If you hadn't already guessed, your team will be known as Team Pahkitew because it was in the title of your season and it's the name of this island." Chris tossed Topher an orange banner and it unfurled to reveal a confused bear and a floating salmon back to back.

"Alright guys and girls, our team looks awesome." Rodney cheered.

Leonard looked at the team logo and frowned. "I don't know. It just doesn't look like a good sign to me."

"Now I'll tell you right now, there will be no swapping teams this season at all. Recently, I've been getting crap about switching team members late into the season like last season when I did it with Max and Sky or with Scott and Jo in season four. So you're stuck with your teams and you have to live with it." The host announced.

* * *

(Confessional- It's on all three teams)

Topher- "When you get invited back for another season immediately after your first one then you know you're good. Either that or lucky. People like me are good and people like Leonard are lucky."

Dakota- "The editors better do a good job of putting this season together. I don't want my image to be ruined by bad camera work like they did for All-Stars, nearly everybody's image got screwed over big that season."

Ezekiel- "So, first season I messed up because I didn't know anything about the real world. Then when I went on the third season, I was a little too full of myself and that led to me becoming a monster to everyone else. Now that I'm normal again, I'm not sure how this is going to go for me eh. Right now, I'm just hoping I don't get voted off first."

(End confessional)

* * *

Chef started rolling a TV monitor over to Chris.

"Chef sir!" Brick saluted the man.

"Cadet." Chef saluted back.

Chef finished rolling the TV monitor over to Chris and left. "Thank you Chef. It's time for the challenge. Today's challenge will determine where you guys sleep." Chris turned on the monitor. "The winning team will receive food and Team Kinosewak's old shelter from last season. This shelter is impressively well-built, above ground, and fits in eight people, set up for four boys and four girls.

"The second place team get ownership of a little hut built with rocks and a straw top based on Team Maskwak's shelter design last season and is located where they built it." The monitor showed a hut that wasn't as tall as the wizard's tower but still tall enough for someone to enter. The roof was woven together by straw and rope. "Inside it are a couple pillows and blankets. You'll get four pillows and four blankets but since there will be eight of you, it's up to you to decide how to split them up or keep them in sets.

"The last place team gets the cave that Team Maskwak stayed in after the wizard tower crumbled. No comfort for losers. No blankets, no pillows, just rocks."

"Okay, what is the challenge?" Trent asked, understanding the living situation.

"Right, Trent, right." Chris clicked the remote in his hand. "Today's challenge is simple. Find the four pieces of your new team logo and put them together. You'll be splitting up in teams of two within your team to find the four pieces which are in four locations on the island. One is up in a tree, one is surrounded by a moat, another is in a cave, and the last one is in a clearing. The thing is each of them are guarded so you'll have to get around that if you want the pieces."

Dawn raised her hand. "So each team has a piece in one of the four locations?"

"Yes, Dawn, that's what I just said."

"Okay, just wanted you to clarify."

"Since you're splitting into pairs of two, you can't set foot on the beach unless both members of the pair are present. The first team to assemble their logo wins. Now pick your pairs."

All three teams huddled together.

"Who goes with who?" Ezekiel asked the rest of Team Wawanakwa.

"Sadie and I will go together. We haven't had an opportunity to do a challenge together since the challenge I got eliminated on." Katie confirmed.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll go with Eva. I'm the only one she tolerates out of all of us." Noah said.

Eva nodded. "He's got a point."

"Alright, then how about the rest of us go with teammates we're familiar with. I'll go with Ezekiel and Trent can go with Justin?" Geoff offered up.

"Fine by me." Trent conceded.

"As long as I don't have to deal with Noah, I'm okay with that." Justin added.

In Team Revenge's huddle, Dawn gestured to B. "I'll go with B. I'm the only one that can communicate with him."

Sam grinned. "Awesome. I'll go with Dakota."

"There is no way I'm going with the Walking Orange. Brick, you're coming with me." Blaineley stated.

Brick saluted. "As you wish, Ma'am. And it would be good to keep you and Anne Maria separated."

Anne Maria frowned. "Hold up, that means I have to go with Chatterbox!"

"Who's Chatterbox?" Staci asked the reject.

"You, nimrod!"

"Oh, that's a nice nickname. Thank you. You know, my great-great grandmother Laurie invented nicknames. Yah, she nicknamed herself Laurie because her actual name is Lauren and before her, everybody called each other by their full name. Saying full names was a mouthful."

"Somebody switch with me!"

Blaineley smirked in the tan girl's direction. "Sorry, you're stuck with her."

"I hate you."

Then there was Team Pahkitew.

"Should I go with Amy or with Scarlett? I would also think about going with Jasmine but she's not here." Rodney said to his team.

"I'll go with Rodney since he can't make up his mind." Topher told the others while Rodney thought over his dilemma.

"Tweet! Tweet!" Ella looked up from the team circle and noticed Beardo was looking at her.

"Beardo, you would like to go with me?" She asked the human soundboard. He gave a thumbs up in response. "Of course you can come with me. I would like company."

Sammy coughed to get attention. "I think-"

"I'll go with Samey to make sure she doesn't screw up. Knowing her, she probably will. When she does, I'll pick up her weight." Amy interrupted Sammy's suggestion.

Scarlett sighed. "I guess that means I'm going with Leonard."

"Don't I get a say in this? Wizards have very good advice." Leonard commented.

"There's no one else left."

The wizard sighed. "So be it then."

Team Pahkitew broke the circle to see Team Wawanakwa and Team Revenge had done the same.

"All teams ready? Okay then go!" Chris sounded his air horn. At that horn, the teams ran into the forest beyond the beach.

* * *

Trent and Justin ran through the forest. Looking back, Trent saw Justin wasn't too far behind him. "Come on, Justin. We have to find that tree."

"I'm coming. Do you realize what happens to feet while they're running? They get all bent out of shape and sweaty. Bent and sweaty feet are not good for foot modeling." Justin replied, gesturing to his feet as he talked about them.

Trent stopped at a bush. "I think I see it."

Justin soon joined him. "Good, where is it?"

The musician pointed to a tree. "The piece is up in that tree."

"Ah, I see it. Let's go get it."

"Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Sasquatchinakwa." Trent pointed to the purple bigfoot like creature guarding the tree.

The model cringed. "Oh that beast is hideous. It's so hairy and it has such big toes. I'm seeing wrinkles too. That animal needs moisturizer."

"Focus," Trent scolded his teammate, "We need to distract him so one of us can climb the tree."

"Well, all animals are attracted to my natural beauty. That and I'm not good at climbing trees. Feel free to get the piece."

"Alright, distract him and I'll sneak around and climb up."

Justin passed the bush and walked up to the purple giant. "Excuse me, you might want to see this big guy." Sasquatchinakwa looked at Justin and froze. He was completely mesmerized.

While Justin modeled for the animal, Trent snuck around the area and stalked up to the tree. Without making a sound, he climbed up to the branch where the pieces were tied. Quickly, the musician untied the piece for his team's logo.

At that moment, Anne Maria and Staci came onto the scene, the former covering her ears while Staci jabbers constantly. Once Anne Maria saw Justin she felt relieved. "Finally." She stopped covering her ears and ran towards Justin. Staci stopped talking once she saw Anne Maria was not next to her. Not noticing Sasquatchinakwa, Anne stepped between the beast and Justin. "Hey hot stuff, since you're the only other good lookin' person on this island, want to go out sometime?"

The interruption caused Sasquatchinakwa to frown and the model noticed this since Anne's back was turned. "You shouldn't have done that." He said to the tan in a can girl.

"Why not?" She asked the model impatiently.

"That's why." Justin pointed past her. She turned around and saw the angry giant.

"Back off! I'm tryin' to score a date here!" Anne Maria pulled out a hairspray can and sprayed it in the creature's face.

The spray stung Sasquatchinakwa's eyes and it made him even angrier. Letting out a loud growl, he advanced on the two. Screaming, both ran while the beast chased them. Trent jumped down with his team's piece.

Staci watched the animal chase the two around and smiled. "Good idea, Anne Maria. You distract him while I get the piece. After all, my great-great-great uncle Patrick invented untying knots." She happily ran to the tree.

Beardo and Ella walked onto the scene and witnessed the two contestants getting chased around and the other two near the tree.

"Beardo, it looks like we won't have to figure out something after all." He bobbed his head in agreement. "Let's get our piece."

* * *

At a cave which wasn't the loser cave, Brick and Blaineley approached.

"What do you think is in there guarding the pieces?" Brick asked Blaineley.

She shrugged. "I don't care. I just want that piece and get back to the beach so we can win."

"Do you think there's a bear? Lots of bears live in caves."

"Well then I'm definitely not going in. I'm probably covered in bear hormones after being one's play toy and going on a date with said bear in Paris."

"You went on a date with a bear in Paris?"

"Long story and something I'm not proud of. Now get in there and get our piece Mister Army Man!" The woman ordered the cadet.

Brick sighed. "Okay, but it seems dark."

"We're going to be living in a dark cave unless you get in there and get our piece!"

"Point taken. Off I go."

* * *

(Confessional- Long stories cut short)

Brick- "Since Blaineley didn't compete much in World Tour from what I heard, I thought she might not have had a chance to show her worth as a game player. But now, I'm starting to think she didn't last long for a reason."

Blaineley- "Of everyone on this wretched robotic island, Brick is the only decent one. At least he knows how to treat me like I should be treated."

(End confessional)

* * *

Katie and Sadie ran to the cave. Only to see Brick entering and Blaineley waiting outside.

"Oh no! They beat us here. There's a chance that we could lose!" Katie exclaimed.

"Maybe Brick will fail?" Sadie offered her best friend.

"The other teams are already here. Nice job slowing us down, Samey!" The three girls turned to see Amy and Sammy entering the area. "What are you all waiting for?" Amy demanded to know.

A scream rang out. The girls looked to the cave and saw Brick running out.

He ran towards them. "I was right! There was a bear in there and he has swim gear!" To prove his point, Scuba Bear came out of the cave, roaring. The girls all screamed and turned to run.

"Take Samey!" Amy cried out, pushing Sammy down to the ground then running away.

"Ow!" Sammy got up and ran again. "Amy!"

* * *

(Confessional- No Scuba Bear here)

Sammy- "After Pahkitew Island, I started hanging out with Shawn and Jasmine. It felt so good to finally have friends that weren't friends with Amy. They taught me a few things while we hung out and they are really helpful."

(End confessional)

* * *

Katie, Sadie, and Sammy were behind the other three while the bear was chasing them until Sammy got an idea. She grabbed a hand onto Katie and Sadie.

"Jump to the side!" Sammy yelled at them. The wonder twins obeyed and all three jumped off the side of the path and ducked into some bushes.

Scuba Bear took no notice of them and continued on his chase after Brick, Blaineley, and Amy. When Scuba Bear was a good distance away, Sammy and the BFFFLs rose out of the bushes.

The second twin turned to the best friends. "Come on, we can get first and second place as long as Scuba Bear chases them."

"Scuba Bear?" Katie and Sadie asked simultaneously.

* * *

At the moat, Leonard and Scarlett managed to get there first and they kneeled down behind a large rock.

"Since the piece is surrounded by a moat and Chris said something was guarding it, I can already tell what kind of animal, or robot, is protecting it." Scarlett told Leonard as they viewed the moat.

"Traditionally in moats, it's alligators or crocodiles." Leonard responded.

"We're not in medieval times."

"Don't be preposterous, of course we are, why else is this quest so simple and there's a moat?"

"You didn't last all that long in this game. Trust me, there are twists." Scarlett pointed a flat look at the wizard.

Leonard glared at her. "Well, I was instructed by the lovely Sugar not to trust you when I talked to her before returning here."

* * *

(Confessional- Who in their right mind would trust Sugar?)

Leonard- "Sugar is such a lovely lady. After the contest was over, Sugar has visited my home land and everybody loved her so we made her our queen. She is a really good queen and she wanted me to be her king. We are being the best monarchy that our kingdom has ever saw."

(End confessional)

* * *

"Sugar is as dumb as a slice of half-baked toast." Scarlett said.

"How dare you speak of my queen like that?" Leonard exclaimed, rising to his feet. "You really aren't to be trusted. I'm going to defeat that alligator and then we'll see who is being preposterous."

Scarlett gave him a weird look. "Your queen…"

"Stay back here and watch me collect our piece, vile witch." Leonard left their position and walked towards the moat. A dorsal fin was risen in the water and circling the moat. "Listen monster, I need the piece of our sign and you're in my way. If you do not relinquish it, I shall use my powers to take you out of my way."

The dorsal fin reacted and a creature emerged out of the water. It stood up and revealed to be as tall as Leonard. The water creature barred its teeth and growled at the wizard. It was Fang.

"Oh, so you are a shark." Leonard said in observation. "That's weird, no shark has legs unless a spell was cast on them."

Scarlett slapped her hand on her face behind the rock. "I knew it."

"No matter. I shall defeat you!" Leonard raised his wand, prepared to challenge Fang. Fang only glared.

Sitting behind the rock, Scarlett tried to put together a plan. "Think Scarlett, think. What can you do to outwit a shark that has legs?" While she thought about what to do, Leonard went sailing over her head and he was screaming. She saw him crash to the ground and then she realized they were no longer alone.

"Looks like it was the shark after all. Okay Iron Woman, do your stuff." Noah gestured to his companion.

"Finally I get to smash something in." Eva gladly charged forward and started brawling with Fang.

While Eva had Fang occupied, both Noah and Scarlett crossed the moat to get the pieces. They crossed the moat again and while they watched Eva wrestle with Fang, a shrill voice cried out.

"Stop!"

Dawn and B appeared on the scene, with Dawn looking quite cross. She marched over to Fang and Eva, who had stopped their fight to see who had commanded them. She looked Fang in the eye and wagged a finger at him.

"You big, naughty shark! Shame on you, humans and animals need to be at peace with each other. If you fight then we can't be at peace and harmony. What do you have to say for yourself Mister?" Fang started to look ashamed and separated from Eva, who was quite puzzled by the mysterious girl's ability. Dawn continued to lecture Fang while B went to retrieve the piece.

Eva caught Noah's eye and the egghead motioned for her to move away quietly. As they did so, Scarlett did the same and started dragging Leonard towards the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile at the clearing, all three pairs showed up around the same time. Each pair popped up behind a separate bush. They were all curious about what was guarding the pieces in the clearing, and now they had their answer.

"Great, we're a hop and a kick away from pain." Sam groaned.

In the open clearing was the kangaroo from season three's episode in Australia. It bobbed on its feet and hopped about every so often.

"Okay, this can't go that bad. Can it? Zeke?" Geoff turned to his partner. Ezekiel on the other hand looked worried.

"I, I don't know eh." Ezekiel stammered, looking at the kangaroo uneasily.

Geoff frowned, concerned. "What do you mean?"

"The first season I screwed up and got voted off first because I got the girls mad at me for what I said eh. Then in season three I tried to fight off the crocodiles with our team's stick and I lost that. I'll probably just screw this up too and I'll get voted off first, again. I already freaked everyone out by becoming a monster eh. I know I'm doomed." The homeschooled boy covered his hands over his face.

"…No you're not." Geoff spoke after a moment.

"What?" Ezekiel looked to the party boy.

"Dude, you've made mistakes in the past and people learn from mistakes and get better. Now you know not to repeat what you said at camp to other girls and you know not to use the team's reward against animals." Ezekiel stared at him, not knowing where he was going with this. "You're smarter now. You'll do just fine. Third time's the charm right?"

"Um, guys, feel free to join in at any time!"

The boys looked into the clearing and saw Sam getting chased by the kangaroo.

"Well?" Geoff turned to Ezekiel again.

Ezekiel looked at the kangaroo then to Geoff and to the others behind the bushes and finally to his body. It was true he screwed up and it was true that he learned from those experiences. Third time was the charm. He looked at Geoff with a new fire in his eyes. "Let's do this."

"Right on bro! Fist bump!" Geoff held out his fist for Ezekiel to bump it. After recalling how it was done in social gatherings, Ezekiel returned it. "Nice. Now how do we do this? Where is the piece?"

"I think it's in the kangaroo's pouch eh." Zeke pointed to the bulging pouch. "I think you should get it so I don't mess up."

"If that's what you want. Let's go!" The boys ran out into the clearing.

"Sam watch out!" Dakota called from the bush.

Topher and Rodney were behind their bush and watching the scene unfold.

"Perfect, we let the others tire out the kangaroo and then we can go for the-" Topher planned out to Rodney only to be interrupted.

"For Amy, Jasmine, and Scarlett!" Rodney shouted, running out into the clearing.

"Or we can do that…" Topher mumbled, slapping his face.

* * *

Back at the beach, other pairs from the teams returned and started putting their team's logo together. Sammy stood at the edge of the beach, waiting for Amy to return since she lost her during the Scuba Bear chase. In her hands, she held her team's piece.

"There you are!"

Sammy whirled around to see her sister, angry and stomping towards her. "Where did you go? After I lost that bear, I looked all over for you."

"I lost the bear and went back for the piece. See." Sammy held out the piece for her sister to see.

"Give me that." Amy snatched it out of her sister's hands. "Come on. This has to be put in the team's logo."

The twins stepped onto the beach and went to where their team was putting the team's logo together.

"Here, I would have brought it sooner but Samey got herself lost and I couldn't step on the beach without her." Amy gave the piece to Scarlett, who put it in right place in the logo.

"Amy, I found it-" Sammy tried to interject.

"Nice try, Amy. Samey's been waiting at the edge of the beach for the last half an hour." Scarlett pointed out plainly.

"Are you blind?! That was me!" Amy snapped at Scarlett.

"We got it!"

Dawn and B arrived with their piece and placed it with their team.

"Sorry it took so long. Fang needed a lecture on peace and then he needed some comfort over Eva hurting him."

"That mutated fish stick deserved it." Eva said from her team's work area.

"Violence is not the answer Eva. It was never the answer. Not even the time you beat up the head cheerleader for being cheerful."

"Beat up the head cheerlead- I never told you that!" Eva roared at Dawn.

"See, it's not solving anything." Dawn pointed out Eva's current rage.

"Where are they?" Amy screamed impatiently.

* * *

Heading back to the beach were the three remaining pairs, running close to each other with their pieces.

Sam breathed hard from running so much. "Note to self: play Swii Paradise more often."

"We're almost there, Sam, just a little more." Dakota encouraged him while carrying the piece. Behind them, Geoff and Ezekiel were followed by Rodney and Topher.

"If we don't get to the beach first, we'll lose." Topher said to Rodney as they ran, Rodney carrying the last piece.

"What are we supposed to do? It's not like we can sprint like Sky."

"Or can we?" Topher smirked.

* * *

(Confessional- Confessionals can't sprint, that's for sure)

Topher- "Rodney's a big guy. He could be a bulldozer if he wanted to. And he would, if he gets motivated right."

(End confessional)

* * *

"Maybe we can sprint _for love."_ Topher hinted.

A light bulb went off in Rodney's head. "Hey, you're right. If we do it for those we care about, we can do it. For Amy, Jasmine, and Scarlett!"

Rodney grabbed Topher by the back collar of his shirt. "Hey!" Topher got out before Rodney tossed him over his shoulder.

"For love!" Rodney declared, speeding up and bulldozing the other two pairs in front of them.

"Wah!" Geoff and Ezekiel were pushed off to the side.

"Whoa!" Sam and Dakota tumbled over each other, coming to a stop in a few feet.

Rodney left the other two pairs in the dust, heading down the trail to the beach.

* * *

(Confessional- For your thoughts!)

Ezekiel- "Okay, this time I did not screw up eh. That was all that Rodney guy's fault."

(End confessional)

* * *

Geoff recovered first and pulled Ezekiel to his feet. "Dude, come on. We have to go!"

"If we lose, we're blaming Rodney eh." Ezekiel stated, running as well as he could after that.

"Ditto on that, now let's roll." The former Bass ran after Rodney and Topher.

"Sam, come on, we need to go." Dakota attempted to pull Sam up to his feet.

"Ugh, someone get the footprint of that boot?" Sam moaned as he got up.

Dakota gave him a quick kiss to bring him back to his senses. "We're almost there, just a little more." The couple ran as fast as they could to try and catch up.

The teams were waiting at the beach for their teammates to return when Rodney emerged from the forest with the piece and Topher. "We got it!" He ran across the beach to the team and held out the piece to Amy. "Piece… my love… elimination…" The farm boy mumbled, looking at Amy with a blush.

"Give me that, you moron, we don't have time for this." Amy snatched the piece from him only to have the piece snatched from her by Scarlett. "Hey!"

"I don't have time for this pointless nonsense." Scarlett fit the piece into the logo and completed it.

"Team Pahkitew wins!" Chris announced, allowing Team Pahkitew to cheer in victory.

"Rodney, you can put me down." Topher mentioned to the farm boy. Noticing he was still holding Topher over his shoulder, Rodney put him down on the ground.

"All that's left is to find out whether Team Wawanakwa or Team Revenge has to send someone home." The host reminded them. Both the season one team and the season four team frowned and started to get anxious.

"Dudes!"

Everyone looked up to see Geoff and Ezekiel reaching them with the piece.

"Quick, give it here. We don't have much time." Noah took the piece from Geoff and put it together with the others.

"And Team Wawanakwa takes second place!" The team cheered not as much as Team Pahkitew did.

"We're here!" Sam and Dakota ran up to their team and the gamer put the piece in the logo.

"That leaves Team Revenge to send someone home." Team Revenge groaned at Chris's announcement and some grumbled angrily. "Team Pahkitew, time to move into Team Kinosewak's old shelter. Team Wawanakwa goes to the rock hut and Team Revenge gets the cave."

* * *

"It's nice to be back up here." Sammy mused as she stood on the shelter's platform. Ella walked out of the girls' room.

"Oh this shelter is wonderful Samey. I adore what your old team did with it." The singer praised the younger twin.

"Thanks Ella." The twin smiled at her despite she had used Amy's awful nickname.

Leonard exited the boys' room. "A formidable fortress in the trees. Not as magical as the wizard's tower but it will do nicely."

Beardo poked his head out the boys' window and made the noise of a party noise maker.

"We're going to be comfortable here you guys. Now what do you say we eat our food Chris promised us?" Sammy offered. Beardo's stomach gurgled and growled. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Are you kidding me? We have to live in that." Eva protested as Team Wawanakwa stood in front of their hut.

"At least we have pillows." Noah remarked as he entered.

"Katie and I can take blankets, we don't really need pillows." Sadie told the others as they went inside.

"Sadie's right. We sleep just fine without pillows but we will each need a blanket to keep warm." Katie agreed.

Eva grabbed a pillow and a blanket. "I'm taking one of each. I don't care what any of you have to say about that."

"Since we're sleeping on the ground, I don't really care about a blanket but I do need a pillow." Noah took one.

"I'll take a pillow and I can wear my shirt at night if Justin wants the blanket." Trent offered.

"Like heck I'm sleeping on the ground, I'll take the blanket and a pillow." Justin said, taking his claims. "Now where's the food at? I need to eat so my skin gets the nutrients it needs to stay smooth."

"Unless we win food, we have to get it ourselves, Anti-Me." Noah deadpanned.

"…What?" Justin inquired, the idea flying over his head.

"You heard me. We have to go find food out there." The egghead pointed outside the hut.

"We have to go get the food? But Chef always serves the food."

"Not here and not this season."

Justin glanced around the hut and the team before backing up. "Could you excuse me?" He backed outside and walked away.

"Three… two… one…"

The team heard a slight scream outside.

"Just as I suspected."

"Is Justin still taking the last pillow eh?" Ezekiel asked.

* * *

(Confessional- The confessional knew it was time for one)

Justin- "What kind of island doesn't serve food? Or beds? Chris is a more of a monster this season than he was before."

(End confessional)

* * *

The bonfire was lit and Team Revenge was seated before it. Chris arrived moments later.

"Welcome to the bonfire ceremony, the same location as last season's. All of you have experienced it, cast your vote and the person with the most votes will be eliminated." Chris explained shortly.

* * *

(Confessional- Voting time!)

Brick- "My mom raised me to be courteous to ladies but I don't think she would say Blaineley is the kind of lady I should be courteous to."

Blaineley- "I'm voting for Anne Maria. She's a walking orange in clothes and nobody should look like a walking orange in clothes. Once she's eliminated, maybe that will send a message to her."

Anne Maria- "I'm not sure who I should vote for. Grandma keeps dissing my tan and Chatterbox is annoying."

Dawn- "Some souls are in unrest. I must make the right choice in who to vote off."

(End confessional)

* * *

Chris held the plate of marshmallows. "If you do not get a marshmallow, you're off the island. Brick, Dawn, B, Dakota, Sam, and Staci, you all are safe." Blaineley and Anne Maria glared at each other. "Anne Maria, you've got quite the attitude and not too many people are appreciative of that. Blaineley, you stirred the drama at Celebrity Manhunt and you're stirring it up here. The last one safe is…"

…

…

…

"Anne Maria."

Anne Maria caught the marshmallow and got in Blaineley's face. "Hah, in your face! Never dis my tan, Ugly!"

"You know what? This show is just ruining my popularity anyway. I try to make this show look better by being here and telling you all what you need and I get this. Someday when I die old and alone, I hope you feel the guilt you should for making me look bad like this." Blaineley stood up as she was talking. She turned to Chris. "Where's the exit?"

"Chef's getting it and here he comes now." Chris said when Chef walked up with a burlap sack. "I was getting tired of watching kids go flying through the sky or get flushed down a toilet and I was inspired by Dawn's exit in season four so I present to you, the Sack of Shame!"

"What?!" Blaineley asked, the others gasping in shock.

"Hop in, Blaineley." Chris gestured to the sack.

"No way, I deserve a much more decent exit out."

The host shook his head. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Before Blaineley could retort, Chef covered her up with the burlap sack and swept her off her feet. Holding the mouth closed, he swung the sack over his shoulder and started taking her away.

Justin then ran into the elimination area to speak with Chris. "Chris, I can't believe you're not giving us beds or food. There's no way I can stay on an island like this. I quit! How do I get out of here?"

"You sure you want to quit?" Justin nodded his head. "Okay then, just ask Chef."

The model turned around to ask Chef how to leave the island but Chef had already set the sack down and opened it up. Before Blaineley could make an egotistical remark, Chef grabbed Justin by his shirt and tossed him into the sack on top of Blaineley. The tough cook closed up the sack again and continued leaving, the sack bulging more and struggling.

"That's two gone on the first episode and I didn't even plan for a double elimination. Bonus! How will the underdogs fare in their own season? Will Amy and Samey let their sisterly conflict get in the way of the game? Will Team Revenge win next time? What will Team Wawanakwa do without Justin? Find out next time on Total Drama Underdogs!"

* * *

**And both Blaineley and Justin are gone! Blaineley might have been a little obvious since I hate her but that's the way I wrote it.**

**23rd: Justin**

**I've despised Justin ever since TDA, so my bias towards him got into his elimination a little. Besides my bias, Justin is a pretty lazy guy who tried to get all the girls that were charmed by him to do his dirty work so I wouldn't be surprised if he reacted to the living conditions and eating arrangements like he did and quit. If his team had won the treehouse, maybe then he would deal.**

**24th: Blaineley**

**She sticks out in the cast so much that it's hard to ignore her. She would most likely get into fights with Anne Maria a lot, she's so self-centered about how she looks on camera, she's also rude to the other cast members, and considering how she's probably more than twice the others' age, she would stick out like a sore thumb.**

**Just so I make sure to update soon, the next update day will be Friday, September 12th. Read and Review! Reviews are awesome!**


	3. Ep 2- Climbing with Sharks and Eels

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything canon in the franchise. This is just my take on an Underdog season.

Episode 2: Climbing with Sharks and Eels

"Last time on Total Drama Underdogs, twenty four past competitors arrived on Pahkitew Island to compete in our seventh season. Each team was formed by which generation the contestants originally appeared in. For the challenge, the contestants had to find pieces in four different locations and return them to the beach to make their new team's logo. However, they first had to deal with the guardians of those pieces: Sasquatchinakwa, Fang, Scuba Bear, and a kangaroo. Topher convinced Rodney to pick up speed and won Team Pahkitew the challenge. Team Revenge lost behind Team Wawanakwa and voted off Blaineley, who had earned the ire of her teammates. Justin learned about the season's living arrangements and quit, joining Blaineley in her exit. What will happen since Justin quit on Team Wawanakwa? Will Team Revenge work itself out now that Blaineley's gone? How is Team Pahkitew's stay? Find out here on Total Drama Underdogs!"

(cue theme song)

The sun rose and animals awoke. The interns were still trying to get the kangaroo back in its cage only to get kicked across the forest.

In the treehouse, Sammy walked out of the girls' room, dressed for the day. She breathed in the forest air. "Ah, not a bad morning."

"If you mean that the sun is still rising, there are a few clouds in the sky, and it will most likely get hotter, then yes not a bad morning." Scarlett said as she came out onto the deck.

"Good morning Scarlett, sleep well?"

"Can you give me a more entertaining topic to talk about this morning?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Ella pranced out in her usual skirt and blouse, humming cheerfully. She noticed the other girls on the deck. "Good morning girls, it's a nice day today."

"Good morning Ella, sleep okay?" Sammy asked the fairytale princess.

"Oh, I slept beautifully. The beds in this treehouse are so cozy. I wish my team had those last season."

"I've slept in more sleep sustainable places. Given we had to build this place from ground up and we weren't professional construction builders. We have to account for lack of skill in the craft of building." Scarlett stated flatly.

"Are you sure? My bed here is perfectly fine." Ella said to Scarlett.

"Mine too." Sammy agreed.

"Shut up all three of you! I'm trying to sleep here! Especially you Samey, you always wake me up at the worst of times!" Amy shouted at them from inside.

Ella frowned and looked at the other two. "Sounds like she didn't sleep as well as we did."

"No, that's just Amy being Amy as always. If you were on our team last season, you'd know this too." Scarlett corrected her.

"Oh my."

"Um, girls," Sammy alerted the other two. "Last season, I usually went foraging for breakfast with Jasmine but since she's not here, we need to change things up."

"Are you taking charge? Usually Amy's doing that." Scarlett blinked at Sammy.

"Yeah well, being friends with Jasmine and Shawn gave me a bit more confidence. That and I went foraging so I know where to look and how to identify edible stuff." Sammy explained bashfully.

Scarlett shrugged. "Alright then, what's your idea?"

"You found our drinking water last season didn't you?" Scarlett nodded in confirmation. "Could you go get some for us and meet us where we usually eat breakfast?"

"That's easily done." The redhead answered.

Sammy smiled. "Great." She turned to Ella. "Ella, can you wake up the boys? One of them might be good at foraging."

"I can do that, Sammy." Ella answered the twin.

"It's Samey! Her name is Samey!" Amy yelled again.

"Okay, I'll do it Samey." Ella answered, using Amy's nickname this time. Sammy sighed, she was close to another person calling her by her actual name. Then Ella went over to the boys' side and took in a breath. She skipped in and started doing a little dance.

"_Good_ _morning, boys, good morning! It's a new day! Be awake during the daytime, the sunshine is sublime. Awake, awake, maybe it might take a little more than a shake."_ Ella sang and before she could go to the next verse, she was interrupted.

Topher groaned and opened his eyes. "Okay, we get it. We'll get up." He sat up in his bunk and looked down at Ella. "You're not going to sing us awake every morning are you?"

"Only if you'd like me to. I thought singing would be a nice morning surprise that would wake you all up at once."

"A beautiful incantation, Ella. It certainly has awakened me from my slumber and got me to energize my magic. It should work today for sure." Leonard got out of bed as he praised her.

Beardo sat up in bed and yawned. In his own bunk, Rodney still slept.

"How is he still asleep? Is he a heavy sleeper?" Ella asked, looking at the sleeping country boy.

Beardo shooed Ella away from Rodney's bunk as he walked over and cleared his throat.

"Oink oink oink!" Beardo made noises like a pig.

"What?" Rodney shot up at the sound of pigs and his head hit the bottom of Leonard's bunk. "Ow!" He rubbed his sore head. "How did pigs get into the treehouse?"

"No pigs are in the treehouse Rodney, Beardo just made sounds like a pig to wake you up." Ella said, Beardo nodding in confirmation.

"Oh." Rodney answered in understanding and got himself out of bed.

"Personally, I would've used an air horn like Chris does. That is a lot more effective." Topher said.

* * *

Eva was absent from Team Wawanakwa's shelter as she went out for her early morning jog. The rest of the team woke up roughly around the same time. When the team woke up, they immediately noticed a difference.

"Hey, where's Justin?" Katie asked her team as she observed Justin was not in the shelter.

"I don't think he came back to the shelter last night." Sadie answered her BFFFL.

Noah scoffed. "Knowing him, he probably didn't. This is Justin we're talking about. The guy needs air conditioning and a bed that won't break his spine and ruin his back modeling contract which I'm pretty sure he has."

"So does this mean we're down a player already?" Geoff questioned the team, "Aw man!"

"I'd say losing Justin wasn't much of a loss."

Ezekiel also noticed Eva was gone. "Where did Eva go eh? Did she leave like Justin did?"

"I'd say no." Noah pointed to Eva's luggage. "Her stuff is still here. Justin's isn't. I'm not seeing Eva's MP3 player so she probably went out for a jog or something."

Trent got up on his feet. "We should probably go out too. Without Chef providing breakfast and we didn't win the challenge, we need to go into the forest and find something to eat."

"That's totally smart Trent!" Sadie grinned at the musician.

"Seriously smart!" Katie agreed.

Noah rolled his eyes. "More like seriously obvious."

* * *

(Confessional- It's seriously obvious there's a camera in this outhouse)

Noah- "I knew Justin would quit. It was just a matter of when he did. Didn't expect he'd quit as soon as he did though."

Ezekiel- "Growing up on a farm is helpful this time around eh. I could help the others find food that we can eat. Just hope we can actually find something."

(End confessional)

* * *

At Team Maskwak's old cave, now dubbed Team Revenge's cave, Dawn sat in a meditational sleep near the cave's entrance. When the sunlight hit her, she opened her eyes.

"A new day on our beloved Earth." Dawn murmured. She left lotus position and walked into the cave. "It's morning, everyone, please wake up. We need to gather food so we have energy for today's challenge."

Dakota groaned. "It can't be morning already. That was one of the worst nights of sleep I ever had."

* * *

(Confessional- Luckily, the confessional doesn't need to sleep)

Dakota- "Living in that cave stinks! If Chris hadn't confiscated my phone, I could have called someone to get us beds and maybe even a pizza. How did that team last season stand this?"

(End confessional)

* * *

Brick stretched as he stood up. "I slept just fine. The rocks remind me of the beds at cadet camp."

"You know," Staci joined in, "My great-great-great grandfather Gerald invented camping. Before him, nobody could distinct civilization from wilderness. Boy, everybody was dumb back then." She giggled at the thought.

Sam moved into the gathering. "Now I really miss that spa hotel from All-Stars."

"You got to stay in a spa? Lucky!" Anne Maria whined, wishing they had a spa.

The aura whisperer raised her hands in attempt to get order. "Everybody, please, calm down. I understand that our first night in our new home has left everyone a little cranky but once we get some breakfast, we'll be a bit less stressed." She looked at B. "B, would you care to join me in finding something to eat?" B nodded and followed her out of the cave.

The rest of the team watched them go collect breakfast in silence until Dakota spoke up. "We really need to get into that treehouse."

* * *

A little while later, the intercom burst to life. "Good morning, worst competitors!"

Katie and Sadie were eating ripe blueberries off a blueberry bush when they heard the intercom and paid attention. Team Pahkitew were gathered in the old clearing Team Kinosewak used for breakfast and paused. Team Revenge paused breakfast as well at their cave's opening.

"Finish up your breakfast and change into your bathing suits, it's challenge time! Meet me on the corner of the beach where we met up yesterday, McLean out!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was on their way to the beach. All of the Pahkitew team and a few of the Revenge team didn't get a chance to wear their swim suits in their first seasons but now they had a chance. B wore some red swim trunks, Dakota wore a hot pink bikini, and Staci wore a two-piece pale violet outfit. Amy insisted Sammy wear the same color bikini so Sammy wouldn't try to match her in beauty so they both wore an indigo bikini, Beardo wore black swim trunks with neon colored music notes, Leonard wore his white undershirt and a pair of dark green trousers while still wearing his wizard hat and beard, Ella had on a light pink one-piece, Rodney wore dark blue swim trunks, Scarlett still had her hair in a bun and wore her glasses while she had on a pale yellow one piece, and Topher wore a pair of swim trunks the same color as his usual shirt.

At the beach, Chris stood in front of the teams next to one of the island's several cliff sides.

"Today's challenge might seem predictable but it's actually not." Chris stated to them.

"You are going to have us jump off Pahkitew Island's cliff because we can't do it on Wawanakwa Island's cliff? Wow, you really need to come up with more original stuff, Chris." Topher remarked.

Chris glared at Topher. "I can easily have you eliminated here and now, Topher." He stopped glaring and returned to looking professional. "Like I said, the challenge is not what you think. Instead of jumping off the cliff, you're going to climb up it.

"Each team will start out on a raft out in the lake. From there, you will have to swim to the bottom of the cliff, where you will strap on a harness and climb up the cliff to the top in order to score your team the point. I didn't want to have you guys put on harnesses but the lawyers forced me to because of 'safety reasons'. If a teammate slips and starts falling, you can grab hold of the rope the harness is connected to and stop them from falling further, but you can't pull them up. The first team to completely assemble at the top of the cliff wins."

Katie raised her hand. "Chris, where's Justin? Noah says he might have quit. Is that true?"

He nodded. "Yes Katie he did." Then he grinned. "And personally, I was hoping one of you Team Wawanakwa guys would quit because that allows me to bring in the only other person from the first generation to qualify as an Underdog. Team Wawanakwa: say hello to your Justin replacement- he fell in love fast, his girlfriend couldn't remember him for six episodes, and he is prone to injury, Tyler!"

Tyler ran onto the scene in his red swim trunks. "Heck yeah! What's up guys, good to see you!"

"Yay! Now we have eight people on our team again! That totally rocks!" Sadie cheered.

Eva glared while the rest of the team, sans Noah, were happy to see Tyler join them.

* * *

(Confessional- What's the reverse of a Confessional?)

Eva- "Great, we have to deal with that idiot. But at least he does something and doesn't charm me into handing over a million dollars."

(End confessional)

* * *

"Everybody to your team's raft!" Chris commanded.

A transition later, the teams stood on their indicated raft (a pole with a poster of the team logo pinned to it). Nobody, sans Topher, Ella, and Tyler looked happy about the challenge and were wondering when they would begin.

Chris held up a walkie-talkie. "Okay, Chef, release the vicious beasts."

In a helicopter overhead, Chef released a giant box full of sharks, eels, and snapping turtles. Upon seeing what they had to pass to get to the cliff side, the contestants gasped.

"This will be very fun." Chris chuckled before pressing his air horn. "Go!"

"I'll go first because this is my first challenge. Yeah!" Tyler proclaimed with energy and dived in. A few feet from the team's raft, Tyler surfaced, screaming because of an eel shocking him.

Amy glared at her teammates. "Somebody needs to go first. I am not being the first one. Samey, be the shark bait you're meant to be and get in the water!" She pointed to her sister.

"Well, Amy, I, uh, think we should think of a plan first…" Sammy responded.

"Get in the water, Samey!" Amy shouted.

Seeing that Sammy didn't want to go first and Amy didn't want to either, Ella looked at the remaining members of the team. None of them looked very keen on getting in the water, but out of all of them, one seemed like the best choice.

Gently, Ella placed her hand on Rodney's arm. "Rodney, would you like to go for the team first?"

The moment Ella touched him and started talking, Rodney went into a state of bliss, looking at Ella with hearts in his vision.

* * *

(Confessional- I can see where this is going)

Rodney- "Ella… she dresses like a princess and talks like one, maybe I'm a prince and she's my princess…" He gushed happily.

(End confessional)

* * *

"I… turtles… ball…" Rodney stammered while looking at Ella, who was still waiting for an answer.

Amy and Sammy had engaged in a shoving match and Amy gave the final push. "Just go!" She pushed Sammy into Rodney, who fell into the water.

"Wah!" Rodney got out before he splashed in the water. He resurfaced a few moments later. "Huh? What? Hm, guess I'm going first." The country boy started swimming towards the cliff.

Anne Maria wasted no time in jumping in first for her team. Her team was annoying her so she decided she would go first for the heck of it.

"And Anne Maria passes up Tyler, getting into first!" Chris announced from the beach.

Snapping turtles tried to bite Anne Maria's rock solid hair, clearly failing, and sharks got a punch to the nose for getting close to her. Swimming quickly, Anne got to the cliff first. She strapped on the harness and began climbing up.

Rodney arrived after her, ignoring the snapping turtles that were trying to bite him furiously. Tyler made it there soon after, having managed to get rid of the eel.

"All teams have made it to the cliff. Chef, start giving them obstacles!" Chris commanded through the walkie-talkie.

At the top of the cliff, Chef started shooting leeches and tennis balls down upon them. The three climbers managed to avoid most of the obstacles.

Soon Anne Maria was struck in the head by a tennis ball. "Hey! Quit hitting me with those or I'll mess up your ugly mug when I get up there, buster!"

A leech landed on Tyler's arm and he started shaking his arm rapidly. "Ah! Get it off!" He was so focused on getting the leech off that he almost lost his grip on his climb.

Rodney reached top first and unbuckled the harness, tossing it back down to the cliff's bottom. "I did it. That wasn't too bad."

"Team Pahkitew, time to send in your next teammate!" Chris called to said team.

"We need to have the worse swimmers go first so we can pull ahead in the end. Who can't swim very well?" Scarlett asked the remaining contestants on the raft.

Leonard raised his hand. "I think that might be me."

* * *

(Confessional- Glad not to be in that challenge)

Leonard- "Not many of my quests involve water. I haven't needed to swim in a long time. Usually, I can levitate or teleport myself past waterways but unfortunately, I left my wand back in the tree fortress."

(End confessional)

* * *

"You can do it, Leonard." Sammy cheered him on as he jumped in.

Amy scoffed. "Of course he can. Everybody can do everything you can't. I'm surprised you can walk, talk, and breathe."

Staci looked at the challenge before her and sighed. "It's a good thing I learned swimming after almost drowning last time. I could use one of my third cousin's twice removed life jackets right about now." Despite being a little nervous, Staci jumped in.

From Team Wawanakwa's raft, Noah observed the other swimmers. "If those two are as bad as they look, then I should be able to beat them." He decided to take his turn and jump in.

Noah and Staci swam decently while Leonard could only perform the doggy paddle which didn't give him as much speed as the others.

"The other two are easy, Noah! Leave them in your ripples!" Eva barked at Noah in her only known form of support.

"Come on, Leonard! We had a lead and now we're losing it." Topher yelled to his teammate.

"I'm trying." Leonard replied. "Gah!" Suddenly, he was pulled under by an unseen source.

"Oh my!" Ella gasped in horror.

Dawn gasped in horror as well before kneeling down next to the water and calling for a fish friend. A medium sized fish surfaced. "My friend, there's a fellow human being in trouble underwater. Please help him get to the safety of the rocks." The fish understood the message and dove back under.

"Looks like Leonard's in trouble! Noah and Staci are doing okay in the challenge but which team will pull ahead? Will Rodney break up with the other girls he's crushing on and go with Ella? Most importantly, who will get the Sack of Shame? Find out when we return on Total Drama Underdogs!" The camera faded on Chris's image.

* * *

The camera returned and Noah and Staci were making good time on climbing while avoiding leeches and tennis balls. At the base of the cliff, Dawn's fish friend surfaced, bringing Leonard who was holding onto the fish's fin on top of its head.

Leonard took in a breath of oxygen. "Thank you, kind aquatic creature. Although, I didn't use a summoning spell to call you." The fish rolled its eyes and went back under. "Oh look, the cliff, I made it." The wizard strapped on his team's harness and started climbing.

Noah, shortly followed by Staci, reached the top of the cliff with bruises from tennis balls and red spots from leeches. "Never want to do that again." Noah muttered before collapsing next to Tyler.

"I'll go next and then Sadie will go after me." Katie said to her team with Sadie nodding eagerly in agreement.

Eva huffed. "Fine by me, as long as I get to finish this." With agreement from the others, Katie dove in. From Team Revenge, Sam took his turn.

Underwater, Sam observed if he was going to have any attackers and noticed a shark coming his way. Narrowly swimming out of its path, Sam waited for the shark to pass by until he could grab onto its tail. Trying to shake off the gamer, the shark swam haphazardly. At that point, Leonard reached the top with several leeches sticking to his hat and beard, allowing Team Pahkitew's next swimmer to go. Ella shied away from the vicious animals, knowing that she couldn't sing to soothe them or she would get eliminated from the show.

Finally, the shark was fed up with Sam clinging to his tail and surfaced, swinging his tail in the air with such strength that it shook Sam off and sent him flying into the water next to the cliff. "Cool! I made it unharmed." He chuckled before a snapping turtle bit his posterior. "Ouch!" Desiring to get out of the water and away from pain, he started his climb.

Katie arrived at the cliff base seconds after he started climbing, narrowly avoiding the eels that were chasing to shock her. "Get ready, Sadie!"

"The festival games in Dario Festival are nothing compared to this." Sam mentioned as he climbed and ducked.

"Please oh please don't hurt me, I'm a friend to all animals. I would sing to you but I can't." Ella pleaded as she was chased by snapping turtles and got electrocuted by an eel.

"Hang in there, Ella! Just a little further!" Sammy called out.

"The score is 3 for Team Revenge and Team Wawanakwa, 2 for Team Pahkitew. Hurry it up, this is a half hour show!" Chris announced as Sam and Katie made it to the top, letting Sadie and Dawn go next.

* * *

(Confessional- And the score is seven for the Confessional this episode)

Sadie- "I know I'm not as athletic as Katie but that doesn't mean I can't do well in challenges. Sure I may have gotten out pretty quick in the dodgeball challenge but I was psyched to get to play at the same time as Katie and I don't think we were even playing at the moment."

(End confessional)

* * *

Sadie and Dawn were now up at the top of the cliff, joined by the next contestant after Ella for Team Pahkitew, Sammy. Currently in play were Beardo, Dakota, and Ezekiel. Ezekiel had trouble with being attacked, causing him to fall behind at his dismay. Beardo was stronger than Dakota and had managed to get ahead of her during the climb. As he climbed, Beardo winced in pain before he ran his hand through his hair and pulled out a snapping turtle. Scared to hold it much longer, he dropped it to his rivals below.

"Hey!" Dakota ducked to avoid the snapping turtle.

The snapping turtle fell onto Ezekiel and chomped on his leg. In a panic, Ezekiel shook it off quickly and it descended into the water below once more. Beardo reached the top thanks to that distraction. Topher decided he should go next and started swimming. As he did, he got chased around by the sharks. Topher was chased long enough for Dakota to reach the top and allow B in.

"Stop chasing me!" Topher cried out to the sharks as he swam away from them. Then he got an idea and stopped, turning around to face them. "Hold on, one day, I'm going to replace Chris as host. When I do, I'll treat you guys better than he does to you, I promise that. Do you want to attack me and let Chris continue hosting while you don't get as good as benefits?" The sharks paused and glanced at each other. "I thought not. If you want better benefits than you're getting then stop chasing me and start chasing them." Topher pointed to B and Geoff. B froze on the spot, his intention of quietly sneaking past ruined.

Immediately, the sharks were interested in their new prey and started towards them.

"Dude, this is not cool." Geoff commented before he quickly swam away from the approaching sharks.

Topher hummed in thought. "Didn't think that would work but okay." He shrugged and swam towards the cliff.

From his seat, Chris saw this and frowned, folding his arms. "Aw man, I wanted to see Topher get maimed."

While Geoff tried to shake off his pursuers, Topher and B raced each other up the cliff. A snapping turtle came towards Geoff, intending to bite him, but Geoff quickly grabbed the turtle and passed it to a shark following him. As soon as the turtle bit the shark, the shark growled at the turtle and decked it. His pursuers deterred for the moment, Geoff took it to get to safety.

"Team Wawanakwa has 5, Team Revenge has 6, and Team Pahkitew has 5. It's a close game here, one more person and Team Revenge wins the challenge." Chris noted on the standings.

Brick was the last one on the raft for his team and he breathed shakily a little. "Okay Brick, you're the last one. You just have to get past the deadly creatures in the water and climb up the cliff. No biggie, right? Now is not the time to be the coward people call you. You're a cadet and you're not afraid. It's not dark out so there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm going in." The cadet breathed in and dove into the water.

On Team Pahkitew's raft, Scarlett glanced at Amy. "Confident in yourself enough to finish us?"

"Um, duh, I'm not weak and stupid." Amy scoffed.

"Alright then. See you at the top." Scarlett turned around and started racing Brick.

* * *

(Confessional- Add one more to the total for the Confessional)

Scarlett- "It's simple. If Amy botches this up, then she'll be the one with a target on her back, not me. Those who go first and those who go last always stand out the most."

(End confessional)

* * *

Reaching the top of the cliff, Geoff pulled himself up. "Made it."

"Time for you to get moving, Guitar Boy." Eva stated roughly, pushing Trent into the lake.

"I'm going, I'm going." He rolled his eyes and started paddling.

Brick was swimming and an eel made contact with him. "Ow!" He screamed as he got electrocuted. The electrocution stopping him mid-swim, the sharks and turtles took the chance to advance. Scarlett, who was swimming at the same time as him, was followed by a few turtles and a couple eels but they stopped and turned their attention to Brick when he was stopped. Recovering from the shock, Brick noticed the animals surrounding him. "Ah!" The cadet screamed again. As he screamed, he did something involuntary and the water got a little warm. All the animals advancing on him stopped when they felt the water get warm and they took a whiff. Repulsed, they all steered away from him and swam in the opposite direction quickly. "Um, okay then." He said, confused but taking the open water anyway.

Scarlett reached the cliff while Trent was then being chased by all the animals that were once chasing Brick.

"Hey, guys, any reason why you're all ganging up on me?" Trent asked as he was surrounded. All of the sharks and turtles barred their teeth while the eels lit themselves up with electricity. "Guess not." He answered his own question and dove under, all of the animals jumping onto the spot he once held. The lot of them piled onto each other, trying to get a shot at him. A few feet away, Trent resurfaced and swam away undetected.

Up at the cliff, Scarlett arrived, tossing the harness back to the bottom for Amy. "Finally." The older twin spat.

"Hurry up!" Eva shouted at Trent.

"I'm going as fast as I can here!" He hollered back in reply.

Brick made it halfway up the cliff when the footing under one of his feet collapsed and he started falling, his grip on the ridges slipping away. Acting quickly, B made a grab for the harness rope. B's grab stopped the harness and Brick from falling any further and he found himself lower than where Trent was, allowing Trent to get ahead of him.

"Thank you!" Brick called up to B, who gave him a thumbs-up in response.

Amy swam around the lake, trying to get to the harness without sharp teeth and electrocution on her tail. "Quit following me, pick on somebody else." She snarled at them.

Trent reached the top and unbuckled the harness from his body.

"Alright, I'm finishing this up and quick." Eva dove in with ferocity and speed. Distracted by the new arrival, the swimming dangers moved away from Amy and onto their new opponent. "You want something? How about a knuckle sandwich, water meat."

Brick finished scaling the cliff and unbuckled the harness. "I did it!"

"Team Revenge wins the challenge!" Chris announced through a megaphone, allowing Team Revenge to cheer. "Now it's up to Team Pahkitew and Team Wawanakwa to give us a clue of who's sending someone home."

"Team Wawanakwa that's who." Amy answered as she buckled on the harness and began her climb.

Behind Amy, Eva quickly made work of the predators and swam over to the cliff base. "You're not getting away that easily."

The teams watched in anticipation, Amy had a lead on Eva but the former Killer Bass was climbing at a faster rate. While dodging the last of Chef's tennis balls and leeches, Amy noticed this and a smug smile appeared on her face, a plan forming. Kicking her boot at the footings below her, she made them fall towards Eva and innocently said, "Oops, my bad."

Seeing the oncoming obstacle, Eva ducked only to get a tennis ball to the head. "Oh, it's going to be like that." With rage boiling inside, she started climbing up faster, advancing on Amy.

"Amy, she's gaining." Sammy informed her sister.

"Shut up, Samey, I'm in the lead and you're not going to break my focus." Amy retorted, almost nearing the top.

At the moment she was about to grab another ledge above her, a strong hand grabbed Amy's leg.

"Nobody gets the better of me." Eva stated flatly before pulling Amy down and making her fall back down towards the lake.

Screaming in shock, Amy fell back down to the bottom.

"I'll save you Amy!" Rodney declared, grabbing the harness rope and making it stop. Just before Amy could hit the water, she stopped falling. Seeing she was not going to get wet again and deal with the nasty fish and reptiles, she sighed in relief.

Reaching the top, Eva pulled herself up onto solid ground and unbuckled the harness. "I win."

"Team Wawanakwa takes second place! Team Pahkitew, prepare to vote someone off tonight!" Chris informed the teams from the beach. Having the unfortunate duty later in the night, Team Pahkitew groaned while Team Wawanakwa praised Eva for saving their team.

"Somebody pull me up right now! I am not climbing all the way up!" Amy demanded, Rodney pulling her up.

* * *

Team Revenge sat at the entrance of their cave later, chowing down on their victory meal.

"How ironic that the reward dinner is from a fish restaurant?" Sam laughed, taking a bite out of a fish sandwich.

Staci swallowed a chunk of her food. "My great-great aunt Leslie invented restaurants. Before her, every meal was a home-cooked one and not fast food or made by professional cooks."

"I was afraid I'd have to live on fruit and berries for a while. Thanks for winning the challenge, Brick." Dakota thanked the cadet.

"Don't mention it, I was just doing my duty to the team. We already lost one. I didn't want us to lose another." Brick answered the fame monger.

* * *

At Team Wawanakwa's hut, they gathered around in a circle eating fruit and berries while drinking water.

"Despite that first eel shocking me, today's challenge was awesome! I can't wait for the next one." Tyler stated to his new team.

Noah eat a strawberry. "Well, I can wait. I do not want to be chased by snapping turtles or sharks or even eels any time soon."

"Wait, so Team Revenge lost somebody, Team Pahkitew is going to lose somebody, does that mean tomorrow we lose someone? We came in second place twice." Katie asked from beside Sadie.

"I don't know and I hope not. It should all be okay as long as we win the challenge or come in second." Sadie answered.

"And I'm still in the contest eh. Woohoo!" Ezekiel cheered.

Eva, who had dropped the anger over his initial sexist comments a while back, looked at him with an indifferent face. "Yeah, good for you." Placing her hand on his face, she shoved him onto his back.

* * *

Having one last dinner together before they have to vote someone off, Team Pahkitew made the necessary preparations. Scarlett was getting more water since they used up all of the first bucket during breakfast, she was bringing it back when she came across Amy, who was waiting for her. "What do you want?" Scarlett pointed a look while setting down the bucket of water.

"I want Sparemy out of this competition. She's useless and she thinks just because she has a zombie obsessed weirdo and an annoying giant for friends, she thinks she can grow a spine. She tried to oppose me today and that can't happen. It defies the laws of nature. Make an alliance with me, right here and right now." The mean twin demanded.

"Why should I?" Scarlett demanded back.

"Because nobody has forgiven you for what you did. You have a target on your back and if we're in an alliance, I can keep the target off. The target will be on Sparemy in no time flat."

"The last alliance I had ended up with me playing 'sidekick' for a moron."

"But you're not dealing with a moron, you're dealing with me. Remember, parfait is German for perfect."

"Sure it is." Scarlett rolled her eyes. "If it'll make you shut up for the night and later then fine. I'm in. I'll vote for Samey tonight."

"Good. Then we'll rule this team once she's gone. Rodney's wrapped around our little finger and the others are dunderheads. Now pick up that bucket and let's get dinner over with so we can do that stupid ceremony already." Amy walked off towards where they were having dinner. Behind her, Scarlett smiled deviously and picked up the bucket and walked after her.

* * *

Night had come and Team Pahkitew was seated at the bonfire pit. They had cleaned up their bruises and got rid of the leeches. Chris arrived momentarily with a plate of marshmallows.

"Okay, losers, vote and we'll see who will be sent off in the Sack of Shame." He proclaimed proudly, hoping to see one of them get taken away.

* * *

(Confessional- Vote for a shark, eel, or a snapping turtle)

Ella- "This is terrible. One of my friends have to go so soon. Who do I pick?"

Rodney- "Amy said I should vote Samey. I like Amy, Scarlett, Jasmine, and Ella. I'll listen to all of them but what if Samey likes me and I don't even know it. I have to vote someone else off so I can find out."

Scarlett- "I lied to Amy. I make my own decisions and why would I listen to someone who is obsessed with kicking her sister down a notch? No, I voted for someone else."

(End confessional)

* * *

"Marshmallows go to… Beardo… Ella… Topher… Scarlett… Rodney… Amy…" Chris tossed each of them a marshmallow as he called their name. "Leonard, you're you and you slowed your team down. Samey, Amy wants you gone just like last time." Leonard and Sammy looked at each other with concern. "The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

"Samey." Sammy sighed in relief as Chris tossed it to her.

Amy stood up in rage. "What? Samey should be going home, not him!" The others stared at her outburst.

Chef appeared and approached Leonard with the Sack of Shame.

"Any final words Leonard?" Chris asked.

"I represented my kingdom with honor, dignity, and bravery. When I return home to my kingdom and my fair Queen Sugar, I shall be hailed as a hero!" Leonard stated boldly. For a moment, he stood bold and tall until Chef pulled him into the Sack of Shame by the arm and carried the sack away.

Chris set the marshmallow plate on the nearby barrel. "And that's three Underdogs gone. Which will fail to show they're a good underdog next? Will Team Wawanakwa end up in second for the third time in a row? How will Tyler fair now that he's in the game? Find out next time on Total Drama Underdogs!" End episode.

* * *

**So, a few things happened this episode. Tyler joined the game since Justin quit, Amy made an alliance with Scarlett, and it looks like Team Revenge will be able to live another night in their cave. Until next time, September 26th or somewhere around that time if I get busy. Read and Review! Reviews are awesome!**

**23rd: Leonard**

**In Pahkitew Island, Leonard had sheer good luck in the first episode and I wanted him to have the opposite this time around. Leonard relies on his magic too much and that doesn't get someone far in Total Drama.**

**24th: Justin**

**25th: Blaineley**


	4. Ep 3- Board of Pain

Episode 3: Board of Pain

"Last time on Total Drama Underdogs, the teams climbed up a cliff instead of the iconic jump off a cliff. They only had to swim past sharks, electric eels, and snapping turtles to get there! Hehe, a lot of pain happened and it was awesome! Amy had a lead on Eva only for Eva to catch up to her and toss her back down to the bottom, making Team Pahkitew vote someone off. In the meantime, Team Revenge got to eat a delicious fish meal for winning. Leonard's swimming skill slowed his team down and got him thrown in the Sack of Shame. The action has started rolling and you don't want to miss it here on Total Drama Underdogs!"

(cue theme song)

* * *

Trent sat on a boulder, strumming his guitar, humming as he did so. After a bit of playing, he stopped and sighed. Reaching into the collar of his shirt, he pulled out a necklace that was around his neck. It was a silver necklace shaped like a blender. Looking at it, he sighed some more.

"Morning Trent!" Sadie greeted as she and Katie came to him.

"Good morning Trent!" Katie greeted.

"Hey," He greeted them back.

"What are you doing?" The larger BFFFL asked.

He shrugged, turning his attention back to the blender necklace. "Just playing a little guitar and asking my good luck charm for help."

"Isn't that Gwen's alien movie necklace that she gave you?"

"Yep, except for when I go swimming, I always wear this." The musician tucked the necklace back inside his shirt.

"But didn't Gwen break up with you? You were all upset about it and you wrote that really beautiful song that you sang on the Aftermath." Katie mentioned.

Trent nodded. "Yeah but just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't need to keep her gift anymore. Gwen gave it to me for good luck, back when we were in a great relationship together. It meant something then and it still does. Wearing it helps me remember the good times and gets me out of a songwriter's block when I look at it."

"So even after the heartbreak, you still think happily about it. Aw…" Katie gushed, placing her hands over her heart.

Getting down off the boulder, Trent placed his guitar in his guitar case. "Any reason you came to talk to me?"

"We didn't see you earlier this morning so we thought you went to go find breakfast. When we found you, we thought we would say good morning and ask if you wanted to get something to eat with us?" Sadie answered for them.

Trent finished packing up his guitar and slipped the case's strap over his shoulder, letting the case rest against his back as he stood up. "Sure, I don't mind the company."

"Okay," Sadie smiled and started walking forward, "This way, Katie and I found really yummy blueberries yesterday and I remember where it was." Katie and Trent followed her into the forest.

* * *

(Confessional- Return of the Confessional Duo)

Katie and Sadie –Katie- "He still has the necklace after a couple years. Isn't that so sweet?"

-Sadie- "Totally sweet! And Cindy said that Trent would throw that necklace away since it would give him pain by reminding him about how great he and Gwen were together. You're wrong, Cindy!"

-Katie- "Him having the necklace after all this time makes him even cuter and proves your sister doesn't know love when she sees it."

-Sadie- "Oh I know, right? Before we came here she told me how Scott and Dawn make a cute couple. They're not even in a relationship and Dawn likes B more than Scott. How could she miss that?"

(End confessional)

* * *

Team Revenge sat at the opening of their cave, eating breakfast. While they eat, Dakota sighed as she found herself eating fruit and vegetables once more. "We really need to win another challenge and get a reward dinner."

"Hey Dakota, fruit and vegetables aren't that bad. They're good for you." Brick said upon seeing Dakota unhappy over their food.

Dawn bobbed her head in agreement. "Oh yes, you'd be surprised. It may not be prepared as fancily as what you're used to but even the simplest food can be good for you."

"My great-great-great uncle Edward invented simple recipes. Yah, before him, everything that was eaten wasn't made into any special dish. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have things like pasta." Staci offered.

"Something about that sentence seems sad." Sam said in response to Staci's lie.

"Just being with someone like Chatterbox is sad." Anne Maria quipped, shoving the last few of her berries in her mouth before taking out a hairspray can and spraying her pouf. The others started coughing as her hairspray filled the air around them.

* * *

Team Pahkitew were once more at breakfast. This time, one of Ella's bird friends decided to stop by and perched on her finger.

"Hello Allen, care for a blueberry?" Ella held up a blueberry for the bird. Chirping happily, the bird eat the berry and chirped for another one. "Of course you can have another one. Before we returned here, this was your home. All of this food belongs to you and the other animals." Allen eagerly eat the second berry.

Amy scoffed and looked away from her. "Freak." Sammy frowned at her sister, not happy about her sister being rude to people, even her own teammates. Scarlett on the other hand, ignored what was going on at the gathering and eat.

Beside Beardo and Topher, Rodney looked at the four girls on the team.

* * *

(Confessional- Which eligible lady will the farm boy get?)

Rodney- "All three of them are great. How do I know which girl is for me? I really have to figure this out."

(End confessional)

* * *

The intercom came on as regular. "Challenge time everyone! And you better hope that your balance isn't off! Meet me at the bottom of Mount McLean, over."

A few minutes later, the teams were assembled at the base of the mountain.

Chris began to speak. "The challenge today is all about speed, staying balanced, and steering clear of pain. That last one, I'm sure you'll all stink at. At the top of the mountain is the starting line, up there you will find skateboards with your team's logo on the bottom and you'll need helmets which are up there as well. Your task is to have one representative from each team race down the mountain to the bottom where each team will have a buzzer and press it. As you ride down, you'll have to pass through the Pain Cave, get across the Narrow Grease Path, and down Pasta Blaster Hill. The first person to hit the buzzer in each race will earn their team a point.

"Since Team Wawanakwa still has eight players, two will have to double up on a run and share one skateboard. The team with the most points wins. Oh, and I get to choose the race participants. Get on up there and we'll start. Take the helicopter." Chris gestured to the long, green helicopter that Chef was controlling.

One helicopter ride up, all contestants were up on the mountain. Off to the side, they found three racks of skateboards and a pile of helmets.

"Hey, our boards eh." Ezekiel said, picking up a skateboard and discovering the underside had Team Wawanakwa's logo on it.

Everyone grabbed a skateboard, save for Team Wawanakwa who were one skateboard short, and buckled on helmets.

"Does anyone know how to ride a skateboard?" Brick asked his team. B was busy working out the balance, Sam waved his hand to say so-so, and the others flat out shook their heads nervously. "We're in trouble."

"So what do we do? If we stink, we'll lose for sure." Anne Maria said.

B brightened with an idea and started beckoning to his team.

A monitor rose out of the mountain and Chris was projected on it. "First round is Sadie, Brick, and Amy. Go!"

Amy smirked. "This will be easy. We only lost because Samey went before me last time but this time, I'm going first so we're guaranteed to win." During her bragging, Sadie and Brick hopped on and rode their skateboards down the mountain the best they could. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" Amy ran after them and got on.

Katie looked at the rest of her team. "Why do you think the first obstacle is called the Pain Cave?"

"Good question Katie, but how about I show you instead of telling you." Chris changed the image on the screen from himself to the entrance of the Pain Cave. A rounded wall was mounted on the mountain's path to direct the racers into the cave.

"There's the cave." Sadie called out to Brick as they rode down, Amy a bit behind.

"It's dark, it's dark." Brick squirmed when he and Sadie rounded the corner and entered. "Yeah, it's definitely dark!" He screamed.

"I see something up ahead." Sadie said, looking at the path in front of them. They couldn't tell what it was in the darkness.

"Can't see what's in there? Let me fix that." Chris mentioned over an intercom. A light flashed on in the cave and illuminated the place.

Around the cave, the skateboarders could see everything.

"Bears!" Sadie and Brick cried out at once.

Scarlett didn't look impressed back where everyone else was. "Obviously it was going to be bears, those were in that cave last time."

Sadie hit a rock and it threw her off her board. Unable to stop, Brick crashed into her and their boards laid upside down next to them.

Amy, having managed to avoid the pile-up, passed by, sneering. "Have fun being eliminated, old timers!"

"She is a totally mean twin." Sadie glared at her heading down to the cave's exit.

"Complain about that later, run for it!" Brick told her, getting up, retrieving his board, and hopping back on. He followed Amy's path.

Sadie picked herself up after she realized the bears were closing in on her. With a squeak of fear, she rode after her opponents.

"Go Brick! One's not that far ahead of you and the other is not that far behind!" Sam encouraged his teammate.

The area where the last season's final four had to hop across greased spires was replaced with a narrow stretch of mountain path and that was covered in grease. Confident in holding her lead, Amy went ahead and crossed the path. Once reaching the other side, Amy lost control of her board and she fell to the ground. With relative ease, Brick followed her path and managed to not lose control of his skateboard.

He saluted her as he passed. "See you at the bottom!" Losing her lead, Amy growled on the ground. Shortly after, Sadie passed her and she got back on her board.

Nearing the bottom, Brick was having a smooth ride until Chef used his Pasta Blaster to shoot giant balls of his spaghetti at the cadet.

"Whoa! Watch where you aim, Chef!" Brick called out to the man while ducking below the spaghetti balls.

After Brick went through, Sadie came. During one shot, some of the spaghetti got onto Sadie's hair. "No, not my pigtails!" She whined, passing through.

Coming in last, Amy rode through, dodging every blast. "Ha, you missed me! Try aiming better next time!" The mean twin blew a raspberry at Chef, angering him.

At the bottom of the mountain, Brick finished and ran over to his team's buzzer. "Got it!" He pressed it and a 1 appeared on the team's scoreboard. Seeing that she got her pigtails all messed up for nothing, Sadie groaned and began to work at cleaning them out while Amy fumed in anger.

"That's one point for Team Revenge. Next up is Ezekiel, Sam, and Ella." Chris announced to the teams.

Dakota placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Remember Sam, it's just like using the Swii move mat."

"Yeah, but with more pain to go around." Sam responded to his girlfriend.

* * *

(Confessional- They're so similar)

Sam- "Seems like every challenge I get hurt in a way, surely there isn't a difference from this next one."

(End confessional)

* * *

"I can't screw this up. I can't screw this up eh." Ezekiel murmured as he waited for the signal.

"Don't worry friend, you'll do fine. Nobody ever does really badly." Ella said from beside him.

"Go!" Chris blew the air horn. All three hopped on their boards and rode down the mountain. Sam got into the lead with Ezekiel and Ella behind him respectively.

At the starting line, Beardo made a vroom-vroom sound at the monitor, telling Ella to go faster.

"And, lean right." Sam timed his turn perfectly so he could enter the cave.

Ezekiel, at a loss on how to turn, struggled. "Wait how do you turn this thing eh? Whoa!" Instead of going around the corner, he went up the rounded wall and promptly came back down, falling off his board. "Oh…" He moaned in agony. Before Ella could stop and check on him, she was sent around the corner.

"Forgive me, I'll check on you soon after we finish the race." Ella said back to him.

"Oh, got to finish…" Stumbling a little, Ezekiel got back onto his board and entered the cave.

Out the other end, Sam turned right and continued to the greased path. "In first place during a challenge like this? Maybe this is just like using the move mat." The gamer crossed the path.

Ella came out of Pain Cave and was shortly followed by Ezekiel. He caught up to her and she saw that he was not seriously injured.

"You're still racing, hooray! It was getting lonely riding down this mountain alone." Ella said as they approached the greased path. "Oh no! Look out!" She pointed out to him.

Seeing the path, Ezekiel screamed and tried to center himself on the path but ended up steering out of control. He flew over the edge while halfway on the narrow crossing and would've fallen off the mountain completely, had he not grabbed the nearest ledge which happened to be the other side of the crossing.

Ella rode further down the mountain while Ezekiel disappeared from her view. "You can do it! Get up!"

"Up, Ezekiel, up!" "He's doomed." "Almost there, Ezekiel!" "Sadie's right, you can get back up!"

Ezekiel's teammates encouraged at the monitor they were watching.

Managing to pull himself up, Ezekiel got onto the other side of the crossing and got back on his board. With the push of his foot, he started rolling down the mountain again.

Up ahead, Sam reached the third obstacle and several of Chef's shots missed him until the cook managed to get one aimed at his board, making the skateboard disappear from beneath his feet. "What the?" Sam went into a tumble and rolled a few feet before stopping. Groaning, he laid there.

Reaching the third obstacle, Ella ducked and crouched in fear of getting hit, passing Sam in the process.

Down at the area with the buzzers and the contestants that already completed their race, Ella arrived and got off her board. Gently, she pressed Team Pahkitew's buzzer, making their scoreboard post a 1. "Hooray!" Ella cheered joyously.

"Ella wins Team Pahkitew's first point. Next racers: Eva and Noah, Dakota, and Topher."

"Wait, I'm doing the double? With Eva?" Noah asked incredulously.

Eva looked at him with her usual stare. "Got a problem with that?"

Noah pointed to her. "With you? No." He then pointed to the board. "Doing the double? Yes."

"Don't care about your weak body, just sit on my shoulders and I'll do the racing."

"This experience, I'm not going to forget as much as I really want to."

* * *

A few minutes later, Noah was proven right.

He gripped his hands on Eva's shoulders as they approached the narrow path of grease. "Slow down!" He shouted over the wind.

"No way, we slow down and they beat us!" Eva growled.

"At the rate we're going, we're going to be pancakes on the side of the mountain!"

"Don't care, I'm going in!"

"Where's Izzy when you need her?!"

The Wawanakwa pair zoomed over the grease with it having little to no effect on their wheels. At the time, Topher and Dakota came out of Pain Cave.

"How in the world are they going that fast? We're only on the third race. Nobody should be racing as intense as that." Dakota commented to Topher.

"It's Eva. What do you expect? A snail?" Topher retorted.

In record time, Eva and Noah were through Pasta Blaster before Chef could get more than five shots in. Upon reaching the bottom of the mountain, Noah wished to stop instantly but Eva made them race by the buzzer and she slammed on it as they went, making their score go up to 1 as well.

"The contestants are really booking it down the mountain. The score is now one all and there's still four more races. Curious to see who wipes out and who can get their team a point? Stay tuned after the break." The show cut to commercial.

"Katie, Anne Maria, and Samey, you're up!" The host pressed the button on his air horn.

Sammy hesitated. "I don't know. I haven't really skateboarded before." Katie and Anne Maria raced ahead without her.

"It doesn't matter. What's important is to try. The score is tied and if we lose, we're all at stake of going home." Rodney pointed out, Beardo made a cannon shape out of his hands and sounded a cannon blast, reminding her of the Cannon of Shame.

The nice twin grimaced. "Oh, you're right. I have to do this." Putting down the board, Sammy stepped on and took off down the trail.

* * *

(Confessional- One always hesitates when confessing something)

Scarlett- "Samey is a bit reluctant. She's always so self-conscious of what she does. I can see why Amy wants to send her packing. But it's that self-consciousness that's holding her back and that makes her an easy opponent later on in the game."

Anne Maria- "Never was interested in skateboarding stuff. It's stupid, you fall off your board and you get hurt. Why would you go and do that regularly?"

(End confessional)

* * *

Katie and Anne Maria were riding side-by-side not too far ahead of Sammy. When they got to Pain Cave, the two of them had completely opposite reactions. Katie let out a scream of fright while they passed the bears. On the other hand, Anne Maria yelled 'you touch my pouf and you're all screwed! You hear me?' at them. Because she didn't let the bears frighten her, Anne Maria focused on riding through the cave and got ahead of Katie. Sammy rode through shortly afterwards, crashing into a bear and hastily escaping when it was going to attack her.

Anne Maria was the first to reach Grease Path and when she crossed, she had the same thing happen to her that happened to Amy. She lost control and fell off. Recovering, she sat up and observed her nails. "My nails! They're ruined! There is no way I'm getting back on that board now." Her nails were broken and she had a few scrapes on her arms.

"Bye Anne Maria, looks like I'll get the point." Katie said as she passed by.

"Go ahead! I don't even care about that point when I've got my nails that need fixing." The reject reached into her pocket and pulled out a nail file, getting to work on her ruined nails. Sammy passed her in a minute and the nice twin threw a concerned look at her before focusing back on the declining hill.

Because of her thin frame, Katie had an increased chance at avoiding Chef's blasts and despite getting pasta in her hair, she got down to the bottom and ran over to her team's buzzer. Cheering in victory, she pressed it, resulting in the 1 turning into a 2 on their scoreboard. Both Eva and Noah cared less while Sadie happily glomped her best friend. Moments later, Sammy arrived, sighing in defeat. Ella came over to cheer her up while Amy hung back, obviously disappointed in her sister's failure.

Chris checked the scores before announcing, "Team Wawanakwa has taken the lead. Three more races and the challenge is over. Next group: Geoff, Staci, and Rodney. Anne Maria, unless you want to become an obstacle, I suggest you get down the mountain and fast."

Anne Maria got up from her spot, scowling. "Fine, I'm still not riding that board again though." She picked up the board and walked down the decline, filing her nails as she did so.

"Go!" The air horn sounded.

"It's a small board. Try not to fall off too easily." Scarlett said to Rodney.

Not even listening to what Scarlett said, Rodney blushed and looked at her with a goofy grin. "Advice… bear… picnic tonight… finale…"

Annoyed, Scarlett slapped him. "Just go." Obeying her command, Rodney went on his way, following Geoff and Staci, who had taken a lead. Watching Rodney go, Scarlett heard kissing noises behind her. "Shut up." She stated to Beardo without even looking at him. Happy that he got to tease her, Beardo stopped and smiled.

"You can do this, man! You were going to ride your skateboard for the talent show." Trent cheered his teammate on the monitor.

Tyler frowned, not focusing on his teammate. "Dude, when am I going to get a turn? I rock at skateboarding." Hearing this comment, Trent sheepishly looked away, knowing the end results of Tyler on a skateboard… and/or far worse.

"Woohoo!" Geoff cried out, riding his board with style. His experience on a skateboard gave him an edge on the other two. While going down the mountain, he was doing board flips and when he reached the rounded corner, he rode up the wall and grabbed onto the top edge, the rest of his body and his board rose into the air, his other hand doing a grab on the board. After a moment suspended in the position, Geoff came back down and entered the cave.

"Wow… my-great-great uncle Travis invented skateboarding and all the moves with it. He was cool like that." Staci commented after seeing Geoff perform tricks. Steadily, she rounded the corner and went into the cave.

"I can't lose. If I do, one of the girls I like might get sent home and I can't let that happen." Rodney grew determined and rode his board a little faster. He entered the cave and was passing through when he noticed Staci recovering after she fell off her board. "Hi." He waved happily.

"Hi." Staci waved back. Quickly remembering the situation, she grabbed her board and hopped on again, following Rodney through the cave.

Outside the other end, Geoff made a sharp turn down the path with the grease. "Yeah man!" He rooted as he came to the next obstacle. Riding through the grease, he used past experience of skateboarding on slippery paths to keep control of the board. "Nailed it." He pumped his fist and continued down to the next part.

Behind him, Rodney and Staci left the cave. Just like his previous experience with grease, Rodney slipped, except this time he didn't land on his nuts. Riding behind him, Staci passed the obstacle and then got distracted by the appearance of the grease, proceeding to ramble about how one of her relatives invented grease by using a stove another relative invented. Not even noticing Rodney on the ground, she lazily rode her skateboard down the hill.

Geoff gripped his hat which was underneath his helmet. "Watch the hat, dude! This is my lucky hat, man." He told Chef as he avoided the blasts for the sake of his hat. His team, mostly Katie and Sadie, cheered for him as he arrived at the bottom and pressed the buzzer, adding another point.

"Neat, a buzzer, my fourth cousin once removed-" Staci started to ramble on Pasta Blaster Hill, only for one of Chef's blasts to shut her up.

"Another point for Team Wawanakwa! Tyler will be riding for Wawanakwa, B will be riding for Revenge, and Scarlett for Pahkitew." Chris informed the remaining contestants.

"I just realized something." Sadie said. "There are seven races which is not divisible by three. At most, each team could win two points with one left over. If Team Revenge and Team Pahkitew win another race each, they'll tie."

Noah nodded to her. "She's not wrong."

Katie giggled. "Well, between us, Sadie is the smarter one. I think with my heart and she thinks with her head. If it weren't for her, I'd probably do worse on my tests. Back home we always studied and did our homework together."

Chris glared at the chatting contestants. "Shut it!" For further emphasis on the command, he blew his air horn, signaling the next race to begin.

* * *

(Confessional- Fine, the Confessional will shut its door)

Tyler- "Finally I got my turn. I was waiting for ever to get on my board and go. I'm just glad that I didn't have to do a double with a teammate otherwise this might have turned out badly."

(End confessional)

* * *

Tyler was the first to enter the cave. "I'm in first. Awesome!" His enthusiasm was cut short when one of the bears in the cave punched him off his board and sent him tumbling to the feet of another bear. Looking above him, he saw the bear snarling at him. Scared like he had seen a chicken, he screamed.

While the bear proceeded to attack him, B used his strategy of staying quiet like he did last challenge to get past the bears who were focused on watching Tyler get his butt kicked. Scarlett did the same with the exception of pointing a flat look at where Tyler was being attacked and muttering 'dumb jock'.

The two geniuses left the cave and moved to obstacle two. With ease, both of them calculated for friction on the wheels and maneuvered through the grease. Tyler, scratched up by the bear, hurriedly exited the cave and moved towards the grease. Grease slipping up his wheels, Tyler's skateboard spiraled out of control and the jock was sent skidding a few feet.

On Pasta Blaster Hill, B and Scarlett entered the zone at the same time. Not sure which to target, Chef started shooting randomly and one of his shots hit B, knocking the silent genius off his skateboard.

"As I expected before the race started." Scarlett smirked and finished her run, adding a point to her team's score.

"Team Wawanakwa is in the lead with 3, Team Pahkitew in second with 2 and Team Revenge in last. This is the final match, people, and because it's the last one, it's worth two points and not one!"

"Guess it's up to me." Trent readied himself for the signal.

Dawn sighed. "I hope B's idea works."

Beardo stepped onto his board and set his foot on the ground, ready to push off. Like he was in a race car, he made sounds similar to engine revving.

Chris raised his air horn. "Go!"

The last three racers pushed off and they were on their way.

Beardo, who seemed the most adventurous of the three, came out ahead of the other two and got into the Pain Cave first. Planning on intimidating the bears, he let out a roar like theirs and they roared back angry. By the time he was out of their way, Dawn and Trent entered.

"Whoa!" Trent cried out as he missed a claw swipe.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm a friend of Mother Earth." Dawn said as she held out her arms to keep the bears from getting close to her.

"What is up with these guys?" Trent asked her along the way.

"I'm not sure but something has provoked them for sure."

Beardo crossed the grease, the path also getting crossed by Trent and Dawn nearly a minute later.

As they approached Pasta Blaster Hill, they were all tied. Similar to the last race, Chef had no clue who to target so he hoped for the best and blasted randomly. To evade the shots completely, Dawn crouched down on her board, rode it on her knees, holding the underside with her hands. Trent placed his hand to his neckline, pleading to his good luck charm, and dodged the blasts directed at him. One of Chef's shots at Beardo made contact with the skateboard under his feet and he was sent rolling to a stop on the hill, his skateboard sent flying elsewhere. Dizzy, Beardo sounded a noise like a cuckoo clock.

"Go Trent!" "You got this, dude!" "You're our only hope now, don't lose!"

"You can do it Dawn!" "Aerodynamic Dawn for the win!" "It's your time now!"

"Beardo!" "No!"

Dawn and Trent simultaneously arrived at the bottom of the mountain. Coming to a stop, they hopped off their boards and ran for their teams' buzzers. They practically sprinted and reached a hand out to touch the buzzer. It was all over when one hit their buzzer first.

Bzzt! Ding!

Two points was added to Team Wawanakwa's score.

"Challenge over! Team Wawanakwa wins their first challenge!" Chris walked over and gestured to Team Wawanakwa. Finally getting first in a challenge, the team cheered, even Noah and Eva. "For your victory dinner, we have pizza from Sauce Jam, the only pizza place where teenagers can have a party and don't have to clean up after themselves. One extra-large pizza with sausage, pepperoni, and cheese. Enjoy." Chef handed the team the box. Then Chris turned to Team Revenge. "You guys have fun deciding who to vote off. See you tonight. As for the other two teams, get lost and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Happy with their reward, Team Wawanakwa ran off back to their shelter, throwing their helmets to the ground. Team Pahkitew sighed and dropped their helmets, walking off. While they took off their helmets, Team Revenge looked at each other with no idea who deserved to leave the most.

* * *

Most of the pizza was gone when Geoff grabbed his second slice. Considering there were eight of them that needed to eat, there wasn't much after everybody took their first slice to begin with.

"Man, have I been missing pizza. Pizza is the king of food." Geoff bit into the slice and tore part off, eating it sloppily like he always did back home.

"I'm like totally excited. We won our first challenge!" Katie beamed.

"And it's all thanks to Trent." Sadie said, looking at him as she said that.

Trent shrunk back in modesty. "I just tried my best that's all."

"So this is pizza? It rocks. My parents never let me have pizza before I came onto the show eh. I never got any at the resort and I don't think I ever eat some while I was crazy." Ezekiel munched on his slice.

"Dude, that is just wrong." Geoff said to Ezekiel. "Not eating pizza before is like never brushing your teeth."

"Um, gross." Noah quipped in response.

"Honestly, I really don't care." Eva finished her slice and got up. "I'm going for another jog before daylight's gone. Don't wait up." She walked off to find a starting point.

* * *

(Confessional- Pizza… dang it now I'm hungry)

Ezekiel- "Pizza tastes amazing eh. I'm never going psycho again if it means I won't eat it when I'm like that."

Eva- "About time we won. If we had to vote someone off or had to settle for second place again, I was going to punch someone."

(End confessional)

* * *

Team Revenge walked to the elimination area, Dawn walking next to B.

She looked up to her friend. "B, your idea was a great one. I was the only one that used it and I may have lost the race but it worked anyway. Thank you for sharing that idea with me." B gave a thumbs-up as a way of saying 'you're welcome'.

Each team member sat down on one of the available seats. Dawn sat on the log with B, Sam sat next to Dakota, Brick sat in the back row next to Staci and Anne Maria, sitting between the two of them so the former wouldn't annoy the latter.

The team waited a few minutes before Chris arrived. "Your second time here in the first five episodes. Wow. You know what to do. Go and cast your vote."

* * *

(Confessional- at least the votes don't involve grease)

B- He writes a name down on a slip of paper

Sam- "As a loyal boyfriend to the hottest girl ever, I'm voting with Dakota."

Staci- "I forget. Was it my great-great-great-great-great grandfather Jacob that invented voting or was it my-"

(End confessional)

* * *

Chris had the first marshmallow in one hand and the plate with the rest in the other. "The first marshmallow goes to Brick, the only one on the team to score a point for you." He tossed the marshmallow to Brick.

"Thank you, Chris." Brick thanked the host before eating it up.

"Marshmallows also go to B, Dawn, Dakota, and Sam." The host threw the marshmallows to them. "Anne Maria, your attitude isn't getting you anywhere and you basically gave up the point for your team. Staci, you won't shut up, like usual. The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

"Staci. Anne Maria, you're out."

Anne Maria stood up. "Fine, this island was cramping my style anyway. At least I don't have to do anymore stupid challenges that could ruin my nails or my pouf." Chef held out the open Sack of Shame and she willingly walked over and jumped in.

While Chef dragged Anne Maria away, Chris turned to the camera. "And another member of Team Revenge is gone. Will they be at the elimination ceremony next time? How are Ezekiel, Staci, and Beardo still here? What kind of chaos can occur? Find out next time on Total Drama Underdogs!" The camera faded out on an image of the island at night time.

* * *

**Sorry if this one wasn't all that great, I've had a cold this week and it hasn't been helping all that much with my writing. Also, from the looks of things in college, I've got more work ahead of me than my workload has been so I might not make the deadline, maybe I will. Next update is hopefully October 10th or October 17th.**

**22nd: Anne Maria**

**Like Blaineley, Anne Maria has an attitude except she's a teenager like the rest of them and has shown some team player strength if motivated right. The challenges she faced in TDRI weren't dangerous enough to her appearance and I don't think she'd be all for skateboarding if it involves getting scrapes and bruises. Thank goodness she didn't quit this time because of a worthless diamond.**

**23rd: Leonard**

**24th: Justin**

**25th: Blaineley**

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Team Wawanakwa: Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Trent, Tyler**

**Team Revenge: B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Sam, Staci**

**Team Pahkitew: Amy, Beardo, Ella, Rodney, Sammy, Scarlett, Topher**


	5. Ep 4- Blink and You Miss

Episode 4: Blink and You Miss

"Last time on Total Drama Underdogs, the contestants had to ride skateboards down a dangerous course on Mount McLean. Some managed to avoid a form of injury while the rest weren't that lucky. Trent was revealed to have kept the necklace he got from his ex-girlfriend who dumped him, Noah had to team up with Eva because they were one board short, Ella didn't actually sing for once, and Anne Maria basically gave up in the middle of the challenge. Since she gave up the point and didn't even try to finish her race, Anne Maria was voted off from Team Revenge. Now that each team has won at least one challenge, which team can get another win? How tricky will the next challenge be? Find out on Total Drama Underdogs!"

(cue theme song)

* * *

Night had fallen on Pahkitew Island. In Team Pahkitew's treehouse, they all slumbered peacefully in their own beds. Everyone on Team Wawanakwa were spread out on the ground in their shelter, with a pillow or a blanket or one of each. At the cave that held Team Revenge, they all tried to sleep comfortably as they could in a rock hard place, some of them stirred as they slept.

On the beach, a flash occurred. When the flash was gone, it revealed a three-eyed frog.

"Ribbit!" The frog croaked before flashing away.

* * *

Night turned into day and all the animals started to awaken.

Inside Team Wawanakwa's shelter, Noah was sleeping well until a hand prodded him in the arm. The sarcastic genius awoke groggily and as he strained his eyes open, he saw Eva standing over him. Before he could ask what she wanted, she covered his mouth and motioned for him to join her outside. Nodding in agreement to her demand, Noah got her to go wait outside while he changed into his day clothes.

A few minutes later, the two of them were alone in the forest a little distance away from their shelter.

Noah, feeling safe to talk, asked his question. "Okay, what is it?"

"We consider ourselves allies right?" Eva asked back gruffly.

"Well considering we don't trust anyone else on the team but each other. I suppose so. Why?"

Eva folded her arms firmly. "I am not losing this season. The only way to do that is to make an alliance. We teamed up with Izzy last time and that went alright except for the part about you and me not getting a second chance in season two, then you got onto season three and I didn't. Now that we're in the same season again, my strength and your brain can dominate this game. You in?"

Noah stared at her posture and thought for a few moments before he shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Good," Eva said, "I'll take care of the physical challenges, you keep the target off my back when it comes to elimination ceremonies."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Iron Woman."

Her plan gone successful, Eva turned around and walked further into the forest. "I'm going for a jog."

"And I'm going back to sleep." Noah turned and retreated back to the team's shelter, specifically his pillow.

* * *

(Confessional- It's too early for this)

Noah- "Eva's the only one on this team that I can actually count on. Three of the others goof off, another one is a klutz, there's one who simply doesn't understand how the world works, and the ex of a former finalist. At least Eva focuses on the game and can do something about it."

(End confessional)

* * *

Dakota slept happily until she heard Staci's voice.

"Aw, look at them. They're cuddling. You know, my great-great-great-great-great-great grandparents invented cuddling. Yah, before them, couples tried to sleep away from each other. Not too many babies were around back then."

The fame-monger opened her eyes and glanced at Staci. "What are you talking about?"

"Um, Dakota, you might want to look at what you're sleeping on." Brick pointed out. "Actually, more like who you're sleeping on."

Confused by Brick's statement, Dakota turned her eyes to what she was sleeping on. When she noticed, she jumped up and yelped in surprise. It turned out she was sleeping on top of Sam during the night. Covering her mouth to silence herself, Dakota felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. B shot her a teasing look. "Not one word about this." Dakota warned the silent guy.

Stirring awake, Sam's eyes opened and he stretched his arms, yawning also. "That wasn't a half-bad sleep. For a cave, hehe." He sniggered. While his vision came into focus, he noticed the team, minus Dawn, staring at him and he noticed Dakota seemed awkward about it. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

* * *

(Confessional- Dakota, you sly starlet you)

Dakota- "Oh my gosh, I cuddled with Sam last night. I knew whatever I was sleeping on didn't feel rock solid. I thought my hair was just being a really soft pillow this time. Daddy, if you're watching this, let me tell you it's not what you think it was."

(End confessional)

* * *

Sammy found some bananas and pull them off the tree. Satisfied with how many she could get, she turned to her foraging partner. "Thanks for the help this morning, Beardo." The human soundboard sounded an applause sound effect. "I would have asked Rodney but he left the treehouse this morning before I could ask for his help again. What do you think he could be doing that needed him up so early?" Beardo replied with a monkey-like 'ook?' "Maybe we'll find out from him later?" 'Tick-tock tick-tock'

The sort of one-sided conversation was interrupted by Ella walking through the area with birds, rabbits, squirrels, and baby deer flocking her. While she walked with them, she sang, "_It's nice to go for a walk, there isn't need for a talk, I'm just enjoying it with my animal friends, until our fun time ends. Today is bright and there is so much liiiiiight."_ Smiles on the rabbits and baby deer grew wider and the birds chirped happily in response while the squirrels chattered.

Both Beardo and Sammy's jaws dropped at the sight, as Beardo's jaw dropped, he made a noise like an anchor dropping.

"Attention all campers, it's time for today's challenge. Head to the meeting area in the forest. Pahkitew Island contestants, you might have to help your fellow competitors out. And whatever you do when you get there, do not laugh!"

"I guess it's time for me to participate in the next challenge." Ella said to her animal friends as she stopped walking. The animals frowned and chirped and chattered sadly. "Don't worry, I'll be back after the challenge. Goodbye for now." She waved and walked to head to the meeting area, behind her the sad animals glumly scattered about to resume their normal routine.

* * *

Team Pahkitew walked towards the meeting area, eating breakfast along the way. Rodney was absent from the group until he ran up and joined them, hands behind his back.

"Dude, where were you?" Topher asked the farm boy.

"I was at the beach, doing stuff." Rodney answered him. His attention turned to Scarlett. "Hey, Scarlett, look what I found at the beach for you. A shell." He took out a sea shell from behind his back and showed it to her. "I… shell… science… like… romance…" He stuttered, holding the shell out for her to take.

Scarlett gave it an uninterested look and turned back to her breakfast. "Yeah, that's a hermit crab shell, not a sea shell."

Rodney appeared confused. "What?" He examined the shell and held it up to his ear to see if he could hear the ocean. To his surprise, not to mention pain, a crab claw appeared out of the shell and clamped onto his ear. "Ah! Crab claw on my ear! Claw on my ear! Help!" Frantically, he started running around, screaming in pain. Ella, Beardo, and Sammy winced in concern while Topher, Scarlett, and Amy laughed and smiled in amusement.

* * *

(Confessional- Always check a hermit crab is in the shell before you put it to your ear)

Rodney- "I know how to figure out which girl is my dream girl. I give them a present and if they like it, then that's the girl I'm truly in love with. It's perfect. Although, I'm going to need to find a better gift than a crab shell. Either I need a sea shell or I need to stick with the classic romance gift and get them flowers."

Amy- She laughs a little. "Did you see how lame that guy was? He tried to give a crab to a girl. He's desperate and stupid."

Topher- He laughs some too. "Romance fails are great for ratings. Chris had to have gotten that on tape. I know I would."

(End confessional)

* * *

"Good morning contestants!" Chris said upon all three teams arriving at the meeting area, Rodney had gotten the crab off his ear. The contestants took one look at Chris and howled in laughter. Seeing they did not obey his instruction not to, Chris scowled. "I specifically told you not to do that when you got here."

"How are we not supposed to when you look ridiculous?" Noah responded in between chortles.

"We got enough of this from the interns, we don't need any more from you ungrateful, disrespecting weirdoes." Chris folded his arms.

"Just how did this happen?" Brick asked the host.

Chris sighed. "Chef and I had a bet against the interns in a game of cards. I don't know how they beat us but they did so now from six this morning to midnight tonight, I'm stuck in this baby carrier that's strapped onto Chef." He jabbed his thumb at Chef. "On the bright side, I don't have to waste energy walking around today, Chef will be doing all of that."

"I still think those little punks cheated. And we all swore that we wouldn't cheat during that game." Chef protested.

Chef was standing in front of the remaining campers in his usual cook attire, a baby carrier strapped to his chest. In said baby carrier, Chris sat with his back to Chef's chest so he could see the contestants, in regular clothes as well.

"We're humiliated now Chef. Might as well get it over with." Chris said to him. "And we had witnesses during the game. They said the game was completely not rigged and everybody played fairly."

"Get to the freaking challenge already." Eva growled.

"Okay. Look, cameras on Boney Island picked up sightings that one of the mutants in the Fun Zone escaped."

"Escaped?" Ella repeated, cowering a little.

Chris bobbed his head. "Yes, and cameras on this island have shown us that the mutant has come here. Your challenge today is to catch that mutant and bring it back here to the clearing. The team that does that wins the challenge. The last team to arrive after that has to vote someone off."

"What are we looking for?" Trent inquired.

"The mutant you have to track down is a three-eyed frog. Be careful, that thing is going to be tricky to capture since it has the power to teleport."

"I think I remember seeing that one back during season four at Camp Wawanakwa. Last time I saw it was during the fashion challenge. Mike tried to catch it but it teleported him into the air and he fell to the ground." Sam recalled the day.

"And that's exactly why you should be careful. You don't want to oh, I don't know, get teleported over the pit from last season and end up falling in." Chris grinned, indicating he was hoping that would happen to one of the contestants.

"Just how are we supposed to catch something that can teleport? It's impossible!" Dakota exclaimed.

Chris shrugged. "Not my problem. Figure something out. Chef, if you would please." Chris covered his ears as Chef took out the air horn and pressed it. "Go!" With no choice but to do their best, the teams ran off in separate directions.

* * *

Team Wawanakwa walked through the forest, trying to find the frog.

"So, like, how do we catch a frog that teleports?" Katie asked the team.

"As long as there's room for it to teleport, it will." Noah answered.

"Does that mean that if we catch it in a box or something, then it can't escape?" Ezekiel questioned the genius.

Noah nodded his head. "Exactly. We just need something to catch it in and catch it then we can get it to Chris."

Geoff grinned. "Awesome!" He paused for a moment before grinning. "Hey, what about my hat? We can catch the frog with it and cover it up with something so it doesn't get away."

Ezekiel beamed at Geoff's plan. "That's a great idea, eh."

"Catching something in a hat is an idea with flaws. We need a box." Noah noted.

Eva planted her fists on her hips. "Where are we supposed to get a box, smart guy?"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be a box. We could probably use something like a suitcase. We have those back at our shelter." Trent offered.

"Yeah, that works too." Geoff agreed.

"Fine," Noah said, "Eva, run back to the shelter and get a suitcase. I don't care which one but make it fast. We'll try and see if we can corner the thing."

"I don't take orders from anybody. I'm getting the box just to get this over with." Eva huffed before jogging off to go get a suitcase. As she jogged off, she missed seeing two figures spying on her team.

Tyler looked at his teammates. "You think she'll be back pretty quick?"

Sadie hummed. "It is Eva, so she'll probably be back fast."

"Ribbit!"

"A frog!" Tyler exclaimed. "I just heard it. Maybe it's the mutated one."

"But how are we supposed to find that out?" Ezekiel asked the jock.

Tyler puffed out his chest. "Just watch." He bent his knees and scoped around the area.

"Ribbit!" The croak sounded off again.

"Aha!" Tyler boasted, jumping into action. Following the sound of the croak, he dove behind a couple rocks and a bush. Shuffling around, he popped up from behind the bush a couple moments later with a creature clutched between his hands. "Got it!"

The larger BFFFL pointed to the creature in his hands. "Um, Tyler. That's a normal frog. It only has two eyes."

Confused, Tyler looked at the creature in his hands and noticed that it lacked a third eye and appeared to be a normal frog. "Aw man…"

* * *

Team Pahkitew was at the beach, checking to see if the frog was there. So far, there was no progress.

"I'm not seeing a three-eyed frog around here. There's nothing here except some rocks and sand." Sammy said sadly.

Ella saw her teammate was sad and smiled. "Don't worry, Chris said it's still on the island so it must be somewhere."

Sammy looked at Ella. "Yeah, but where?"

"It's a three-eyed frog. It shouldn't be that hard to find." Rodney stated, Beardo nodded in agreement with the farm boy.

Topher shrugged. "Why try to find it? I say we just stay put and let it come to us. It's got to come here eventually." Taking his own advice, he situated himself on a rock that provided a good lean back.

"That doesn't sound like a good strategy…" Sammy commented softly to the aspiring host.

"Trust me, sometimes the best thing to do is just sit back and let everyone else either hurt themselves or tire out." Topher put his hands behind his head and rested on the rock. "Oh yeah…"

Beardo walked around the beach making frog noises in hopes of getting the frog to come to them. "Ribbit! Ribbit!"

"Ribbit!"

Ella clapped her hands cheerfully. "Wow, Beardo! That was your best frog croak yet." Beardo stopped croaking and looked at her oddly as if telling her that the last one wasn't him.

Sammy looked around as Beardo called the frog, hoping his idea would help. After hearing the last croak, Sammy turned to where it came from. Upon looking in the direction, her eyes went wide. "Topher, don't move."

Topher opened his eyes from relaxation and looked at her. "Why?"

Beardo pointed above him and croaked. "Ribbit!"

Looking up, Topher saw the three-eyed frog sitting on his head. His reaction was immediate.

"Ah, it's in my hair! Get it off! Get it off!" Topher jumped up and ran around, flailing his arms.

Rodney positioned into a crouch. "I've got it!" When Topher and the frog got in the perfect spot, he launched forward, tackling Topher to the ground.

Groaning, Topher glanced at the farm boy on top of him. "Oh, dude…"

"Where did it go?" Rodney sat up and noticed that the frog was no longer on Topher.

"Ribbit!" Beardo pointed to the frog hopping away into the forest.

"Quick, after it!" Sammy cried out, and the rest of her teammates following her.

Ella noticed something was off and got her team's attention as they ran. "Wait, where are Amy and Scarlett?"

* * *

Dawn pressed her hand to a tree and closed her eyes. After a moment, she hummed in thought and opened her eyes at the tree skeptically. "I can't get a good read on the island. There's something blocking me from connecting with Mother Nature."

"Didn't you watch last season?" Dakota asked the aura whisperer.

The aura whisperer shook her head. "No I did not. Why?"

Sam held up a finger to interject. "The island's artificial. Most of it anyway. That way, Chris can manipulate the environment in a way for any challenge he has planned."

"An artificial island?" Dawn repeated. "That's terrible! We're interrupting nature's environment just by building an island in the middle of the body of water it's placed in. Whoever wins the money, please share some with me so I can arrange for this island to be removed."

"My great-great-great uncle Irwin invented artificial islands. Yah, before him, everybody had to deal with nature as it was and couldn't change it. Tough luck, Uncle Irwin." Staci mentioned.

Brick glanced at his team. "What are we supposed to do now? We have no idea where that frog might be."

B motioned for the team to be quiet and cupped one of his hands to his ear.

"Good idea B. If we can't figure out where the frog is, we listen for it and follow the sounds." Dawn praised the silent genius.

Just as they were going to follow B's idea, the intercom buzzed to life. "The frog has been found! Team Pahkitew is on the chase. Remember, the team that brings it back wins immunity and the last team to completely arrive will head to the elimination ceremony. McLean out." Chris announced. "Okay, this thing is getting uncomfortable."

"Chris, the intercom is still on." Chef was heard over the intercom.

"Aw crap!" Chris hastily turned off the intercom.

"Guess there's a change of plan. We find Team Pahkitew, we find the frog." Sam suggested upon hearing Chris's update.

"Shouldn't be that hard right?" Dakota asked.

"You know, my great-great-great-great-great grandma Jenna-" Staci started to ramble.

Dawn patted Staci's arm. "Staci, I don't mean to interrupt your story but less talking and more searching, please."

"Okay." Staci smiled and started looking around. Her eyes lighting up, she pointed off in a direction. "Hey, I think I see that guy with a lot of hair and the tall guy that looks like Scott."

Brick looked in the same direction as the liar. "That must be Team Pahkitew. That way, team!"

* * *

Team Pahkitew chased the frog through the forest. As they chased it, Amy and Scarlett joined them in the long run.

"Hello Amy and Scarlett, where were you girls?" Ella asked pleasantly.

Amy opened her mouth to give her a harsh response but Scarlett replied instead with, "We were working on our own strategy for winning the challenge. Nothing too important to the rest of you."

The frog teleported a few feet forward as it hopped along quickly.

"Why won't it just stop already? It has to know we're going to capture it." Rodney commented.

The frog teleported again and appeared a few feet ahead. Before they could pursue it any further, B ran out onto the path and stood in their way, arm outstretched as a way of saying 'stop!'

The season six team stopped in their tracks and stared at the silent genius.

"Out of our way, you quiet idiot! That frog is ours and we're getting immunity." Amy declared harshly.

Behind B, the frog stopped as it realized the team was no longer chasing it. When it turned around, it saw that Team Revenge had blocked off its path ahead.

With little steps towards it, Dawn approached with her arms extended outwards. "Hello there, little one. No need to be afraid of us. We're here to help you. You've strayed far from home and we wish to help you get back there." The frog didn't move a step as Dawn inched closer. When she was directly in front of him, she kneeled down. "See, we mean no harm. Come with us, we'll take you home."

Sensing her gentle nature, the frog willingly hopped into her hands, not teleporting away.

"Hey! Give us the stupid frog, Nature Freak!" Amy shouted at Dawn.

The aura whisperer caressed the frog's back. "There, there, you're okay. She won't harm you, you're safe."

"No!" Rodney cried out defiantly. "I can't let it end like this. I can't let the other team win and somebody that I might like might go home. I need that frog!" Fueled by the 'love' of his crushes, Rodney charged forward to the front of Team Pahkitew and moved B aside.

"Eep!" Dawn backed up, holding the frog to her chest. Turning around, she ran around her teammates and down the trail. "Run!" Her team followed her quickly.

"Come back!" The farm boy called out, running after them.

"Yeah, get the frog from that little environment weirdo! She's weak, like Samey!" Amy cheered on after Rodney, the rest of Team Pahkitew following him.

"It looks like Team Revenge is now in possession of the frog! Last team to the meeting area is voting someone off!" Chris reminded them on the intercom.

* * *

Eva growled as Team Wawanakwa ran to the meeting area. "This whole time, we were looking in the wrong place! Nice going, Noah!"

"Oh, like I knew where the frog was going to be!" The genius retorted.

"Dudes, we need to stop fighting and run! We need to run like really fast now or one of us is going home!" Geoff scolded them, getting them to focus.

Katie glanced at Sadie as they ran side by side. "I really hope that Team Pahkitew is really far behind Team Revenge so we can get there before them."

"Oh yeah, we're definitely going to beat them. Woohoo!" Tyler shouted, pumping his arms while he ran.

While they ran, Eva led the pack down the path. At one point, one of Eva's steps hit loose ground and the ground beneath her foot gave way. Caught off-guard by the sudden surprise, Team Wawanakwa fell into a hole with unexpected screams. The hole itself wasn't that deep, but they still were piled on each other inside it.

"What just happened eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"We fell into a pitfall. Someone set up a trap and we got trapped in it." Sadie answered the homeschooled boy.

Angry, Eva growled even more. "What I want to know is who did this!"

* * *

After the teams dispersed in the forest, Scarlett kept Amy back and took her in a different direction. Behind some trees, they watched Team Wawanakwa go searching for the frog. When the team was gone, the duo stepped onto the open path and Scarlett started laying out the plan to Amy. The pair found some interns with shovels and while Amy distracted them, Scarlett took the shovels. They went back to the path where despite Amy's objections, they dug a hole big enough for a team to fall into. After digging the hole, they covered it up so no one would see it when they passed through until it was too late. Observing their work, the pair grinned evilly.

* * *

(Confessional- Hooray for flashbacks)

Scarlett- "We're four episodes in and Team Wawanakwa still has eight players. I can deal with the morons on my team for a little more but I won't have Team Wawanakwa coasting through this game and letting most of their team get to the merge. It's quite ironic actually, I built a similar trap to frame Max and ended up getting caught in it with him. This time around, I won't get caught in it and nobody will know that I did it. Team Wawanakwa, say goodbye to one of your teammates."

Amy- "I really wanted to get rid of Samey but Scarlett told me how we needed to get one of Team Wawanakwa's members booted off. She said that if I didn't help her then she wouldn't vote off Samey. The things I do to get rid of Sparemy."

(End confessional)

* * *

Trent finished helping Sadie out of the hole. "Okay, that's everyone. Now we can go."

"Finally, now try to keep up." Eva said gruffly, running ahead, leaving the others to follow her.

The interns were with Chris and Chef. The interns took pleasure in taking pictures of the humiliated host and cook. They finished and ran off, laughing.

"You know, when this is over, I'm coming after you!" Chef warned them menacingly.

Chris sighed. "That's not going to stop the viewers from taking pictures of the episode and posting them on the Internet. Face it dude, we're screwed."

"Right." Chef groaned.

"We're here!" Team Revenge ran up to them with the frog still in Dawn's possession. Team Pahkitew arrived shortly after them.

Rodney fell to his knees. "No!" He cried dramatically. To comfort him, Ella gently patted him on the back.

"We lost, ugh! This is all your fault, Samey!" Amy shoved her sister to the ground. Scarlett smiled knowingly, folding her arms with confidence.

"But I didn't…" Sammy tried to tell her sister but stopped, knowing that Amy would just pin the blame on her and stick with it.

Chris waved his hands at Team Pahkitew. "Calm down, Team Wawanakwa hasn't shown up yet. You're safe from elimination."

At that point, Team Wawanakwa ran onto the scene. "We lost!" Eva snarled. "Okay, whoever set up that pitfall is dead! You hear me!"

"A pitfall? But who would do such a thing?" Ella asked.

Amy and Scarlett shared a secret look and chuckled a little. Catching this, Sammy gasped and looked to Chris.

"Team Revenge wins! Their victory meal is supported by Italian on a Stick. Wrap some spaghetti noodles around a stick, a ravioli through the middle, and some lasagna on the end, for simple Italian eating." Chris announced as Chef tossed them the bag of food. "Dawn, since you seem to be keeping the frog under control, I need you to put him in a cage that the interns will take back to the Fun Zone."

"Yes, Chris." Dawn agreed to his command.

"Since Team Wawanakwa arrived last, they're heading to their first elimination ceremony." Team Wawanakwa groaned. "Team Pahkitew did not win but they're safe, back to your treehouse you go." The teams separated once more to head back to their shelters, leaving Dawn to take the frog to the interns.

"Your auras seem to contain large amounts of humiliation." Dawn noted as she walked beside Chef and Chris.

"Don't remind us." Chris retorted sourly.

"Yeah, Creepy Girl, keep that to yourself." Chef added.

* * *

At the hut, Katie and Sadie sat outside where they would eat breakfast.

"This is like totally bad. We haven't been to an elimination yet this season so we have no idea who should be voted off. We can't really blame anybody because nobody on our team made the trap. It could be anybody." Katie said to Sadie.

"It's going to be okay. We just have to figure out who should." Sadie replied to her. "Just because I'm not the most athletic on the team doesn't mean that it'll be me does it?"

"No way, you didn't do anything wrong. Did I do something wrong these last few challenges?"

"No, I don't think so. Ooh, this is so hard. How do we vote someone off?"

Another voice joined their conversation. "Maybe I can help."

The Wonder Twins turned around to see Noah joining them.

"Why do you want to help us?" Katie asked him.

"Because I know exactly who should go." He said plainly.

"Who?" Sadie asked him as well.

Noah glanced around to make sure no one else was watching them. Eva was off on another jog before the elimination ceremony, Tyler was doing push-ups, Trent had gone off to play his guitar somewhere, and Geoff was explaining stuff about the real world to Ezekiel. Seeing that they wouldn't be noticed, Noah leaned over and whispered into their ears. The girls gasped at the name they heard and looked between each other, unsure if it was the right choice.

* * *

Amy had gone into the girls' side of the treehouse to take a nap and Scarlett had gone to fetch another bucket of water so she wouldn't have to do it in the morning for once. Topher was in the boys' side of the treehouse, Rodney was elsewhere and probably trying to find something to give his crushes, and Beardo was off doing something too but Sammy and Ella couldn't guess what. Down below Team Pahkitew's treehouse, Sammy sat with Ella.

"Ella, I think something is going on between Amy and Scarlett. They disappeared on us earlier and they seemed happy that Team Wawanakwa lost. I mean, I'm glad that they lost too since we don't have to vote someone off again but you get the idea." Sammy told the fairytale princess.

Ella nodded. "I get what you mean. What do you think they're doing?"

"I think they're in an alliance. They probably want to work the game in their favor. That's why they disappeared earlier. They made the trap that the other team fell into so we would beat them by an unfair advantage."

"That's horrible. What do we do?" The princess gasped in shock.

"I don't know. But we better keep an eye on them. The next time we lose, we need to vote one of them off. If they're in an alliance, they can't operate without one of them gone."

"Okay, if that's the best solution for everyone." Ella agreed to the plan.

Sammy sighed. "Let's hope so."

Ella thought of something and looked at Sammy. "Um, Samey, does this mean we're in an alliance?"

Quickly, Sammy held up her hands in defense. "Oh, no, no we're not."

"Okay, I've never been in an alliance before. I was just curious."

* * *

Night came once more and for the first time, Team Wawanakwa approached the elimination area. Eva sat with Noah in the back row and they were the only two there. Ezekiel sat at the far end of the front row nervously and Geoff sat next to him. Tyler was on Geoff's other side and on his other side was Trent, who was on the right side of Katie and Sadie, who were sharing the log seat.

Chris and (not by his own decision) Chef arrived at the bonfire. Chris sighed unhappily. "Only three more hours and I can get out of this thing. My legs have fallen asleep and being in this thing at night is making this a lot more humiliating than it was earlier." He complained about the baby carrier. Having gotten that out of his system, he directed his attention to the team. "Kids, since this is your first elimination ceremony this season, I'll explain it. You vote someone off and whoever does not get a marshmallow will be leaving the competition in the Sack of Shame." To show what Chris was talking about, Chef held up the sack for them to see. "Voting time!"

* * *

(Confessional- Is there such a thing as a vote carrier?)

Trent- "Eva's still aggressive after a couple years. I think she needs to leave. If she finds out I voted for her, she'll ground me into the dirt."

Geoff- "I admit, today was cool seeing a mutant and all. The thing could teleport for crying out loud. Anyway, my vote is for Noah, if we had gone a different way earlier, we might have caught the frog."

Eva- "I don't like him. He's going down."

(End confessional)

* * *

"Marshmallows go to Trent... Katie… Sadie… surprisingly Ezekiel… Tyler… and Noah." Chris tossed them each a marshmallow. "Good job guys. Eva, you're still scaring people around here with your intimidating appearance like you did back in season one. Geoff, I have no clue as to why you're down here dude." Eva sat back and folded her arms, as if daring Chris to announce who gets the final marshmallow. Geoff looked at his team with confusion. "The last marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

"… Eva. Geoff, you've been voted off." Chris threw the marshmallow to Eva, who caught it and shoved it in her mouth.

Geoff shot up from his seat. "Say what? What I'd do?"

"That's what the votes said, buddy." Chris responded to him.

The party guy looked at his team sadly then thought better of it. "You know what. I just realized something. I lasted four episodes just like Bridgette did when she competed without me. She competed in four episodes of a season I wasn't competing in and now I did the same. That's pretty cool."

Katie and Sadie hugged each other, thinking what he said was sweet and adorable. "Aw…"

Chef held the sack open and Chris pointed to it. "Geoff, in the sack you go."

He tipped his cowboy hat to the others. "Later dudes and dudettes, I'm heading out." Geoff happily jumped in the sack, doing a cannonball like one would do at the pool.

Chris looked at the remaining team members. "You guys are all safe tonight. Enjoy it." He looked up at Chef. "Alright, let's get this guy out of here."

Chef nodded and swung the sack over his shoulder, carrying the eliminated contestant away with the host still riding in the baby carrier on his chest.

* * *

(Confessional- One last one for the episode)

Noah- "Geoff made it to the final six in the first season. Statistically, he outranks all of us during that season and when I pointed that out to Eva, she decided he was our first target. I went along with it because she's my only friend on this island and Geoff's positive attitude gets annoying a lot."

(End confessional)

* * *

Chris and Chef appeared back at the bonfire pit with the flames still burning and the team gone back to their shelter. Chris opened his mouth to speak when Chef covered his mouth with his hand. Chris tried to pry Chef's hand away and let out muffled noises as he did.

"I'm tired of listening to you talk since we were stuck with each other all day. I'm wrapping this up. Party boy's gone? Will more creatures escape Boney Island? Will those interns pay for making Chris and I look like chumps? Find out next time on Total Drama Underdogs!" As the camera faded, Chris was still letting out muffled noises as he tried to remove Chef's hand.

* * *

**There you have it, the first member from Team Wawanakwa gone that actually was voted off. I thought the mutant frog was kind of cool and the challenge seemed plausible in the TD universe so that's how I came up with the concept of the challenge. I also had this funny image of Chris and Chef in my head and I wanted to give them one of their side plots like the show used to a couple seasons ago. See you on the 24th!**

**21st: Geoff**

**It was hard deciding who on Team Wawanakwa should leave after Justin quit. Geoff was picked because of his previous performance in season one. He made it to the final six just by being himself and when it comes to picking out potential obstacles in the game; statistics can be a factor as well as popularity. Plus, I thought it would be sweet if he lasted as long as his Bridgey-Bear did in the game without the other present.**

**22nd: Anne Maria**

**23rd: Leonard**

**24th: Justin**

**25th: Blaineley**

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Team Wawanakwa: Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Trent, Tyler**

**Team Revenge: B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Sam, Staci**

**Team Pahkitew: Amy, Beardo, Ella, Rodney, Sammy, Scarlett, Topher**


	6. Ep 5- I Don't Wanna Be

Episode 5: I Don't Wanna Be

"Last time on Total Drama Underdogs, a mutant frog escaped Boney Island and came to Pahkitew. Instead of making inept interns catch it, the teams were challenged to capture the frog and bring it back to me. Dawn used her animal skills to tame the creature and her team won the challenge. Meanwhile, Scarlett and Amy plotted against Team Wawanakwa to make them vote off one of their members by slowing them down on the way back with a trap. Their plan succeeded, Team Wawanakwa was forced to go to their first ceremony where party guy Geoff, and strangely not Ezekiel, was the first off the team. What's next on the agenda? Who will plot against who? Find out on Total Drama Underdogs!"

(cue theme song- the long one not the short one)

* * *

The sun was not too high in the sky, indicating that it was mid-morning. In Team Wawanakwa's shelter, Noah was sitting with a book in his lap and hunched over reading it. A few moments later, Eva stomped inside.

Noah glanced up from his book and regarded her with a bored expression. "What?"

"Forage with me, now!" Eva commanded.

"Didn't Katie and Sadie drag Ezekiel along with them to go foraging this time since Trent wanted to play his guitar again for a little while?"

Eva showed no change in facial expression. "Come with me."

"Seeing as you probably would drag me out of here regardless of what I said, alright." He closed his book and put it with his stuff, getting up to follow her.

They walked into the forest a little bit until both stopped.

"I think you made me come out here with you not to do some foraging but for some alliance planning." Noah quipped as if it were obvious.

Eva folded her arms. "No duh. We lost last challenge because of some stupid trap. I want to find out who set it up and get some payback."

Noah rolled his eyes. "It's not even that hard to figure out who did. It wasn't anybody on our team because we were with each other the whole time. It couldn't have been you since you went to get a box and you were peeved about the pitfall. Nobody on Team Revenge is that much of a schemer to come up with something like that. A lot of the members on Team Pahkitew are too nice but there are only two candidates that seem capable of doing that. It was either Scarlett or Amy or both."

"Seriously?" Eva raised half of her brow. "How did you figure that out?"

"It's all about observing one's appearance and personality." Noah answered flatly. "That and I saw them look at each other with the same stupid smirk at the end of the challenge."

* * *

Sammy was not the only one to catch the look between Amy and Scarlett. When the two alliance members shared their secret grin, Noah caught sight of it and raised a suspicious eyebrow at them when no one was looking at him.

* * *

"Those smug little b…" Eva hissed, clenching her fists

The egghead waved his hands. "Calm down, Iron Woman. Save it for the challenge when you can beat them up in the open."

Eva uncurled her fists but still breathed heavily. "I'm going for a jog to blow off steam. It probably won't work though." She turned around and went on her way.

"Yeah," Noah drawled without a care. "They're in trouble."

* * *

(Confessional- Guess Eva's anger management classes went well)

Eva- "I should have known it was that stupid cheerleader or that genius with the glasses. The others are afraid of the genius because she nearly killed their friends or something and that cheerleader likes being a jerk to her sister. Only they could come up with something like that trap. When I get my chance, they're going down."

(End confessional)

* * *

Rodney picked a bunch of red flowers and put them together in a bouquet. "These are perfect. Amy will love these."

"You cannot win the heart of a girl with such a dark aura. It's not going to work out, believe me."

Hearing a new voice in the area, Rodney turned around to see Dawn with a squirrel in her arms, the squirrel gnawing eagerly at a nut.

"Uh, hi there." Rodney greeted the aura whisperer.

"Greetings Rodney, I am Dawn, from Revenge of the Island." She greeted back.

"Nice to meet you. Now what were you saying about winning a girl's dark heart?"

"I am saying that Amy's too consumed with making her sister feel inferior to go out with someone at the moment."

The farm boy frowned in sadness. "But, it's true love. Amy does like me, I know it." He said, still clinging to hope.

"From my understanding, your mother passed shortly after the birth of your youngest brother, correct?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"It's in your aura. Back to the point, when your mother passed, you weren't old enough to know what love is yet. It's more complex than making eye contact and touching one another. Without your mother to guide you in your growing emotions in the stage of puberty, you assumed what love is and have been dwelling on that idea since."

"I don't understand… but it's love." Rodney restated.

"You may think it is but it's not. Don't worry though, there's someone for everybody on our planet Earth." Dawn gazed to look at a pair of birds together in a nest up in a nearby tree. "Bye now." Dawn walked away, carrying her squirrel friend with her, leaving Rodney to watch her leave and shift his stare to the bouquet in his hand.

* * *

(Confessional- Love is a strange but beautiful thing)

Dawn- "Rodney's a good guy and he deserves a wonderful girl. I told him the truth because I didn't want his soul to be crushed when Amy rejected him. I know he'll find the perfect girl. I've viewed many auras and I know exactly who is perfect for him. Coincidentally, she's on the show."

(End confessional)

* * *

Dawn walked back to B, who was waiting for her a few feet away. She crouched down and released the squirrel. "Bye, my friend. I hope to see you again soon." The squirrel chattered happily in agreement before leaving. Standing upright, she looked at B. "My job is done, B. Shall we reunite with our team and wait for Chris to announce the challenge?" B nodded in agreement and the two friends walked side by side.

The intercom buzzed to life and everybody stopped what they were doing to listen up. "Challenge time! You're going to be doing a bit of running around today so I hope you're ready. Actually, I don't, it will be a lot funnier if you're not prepared. Haha! Anyway, meet up at the beach in ten minutes, McLean out!"

* * *

Ezekiel and the BFFFLs showed up last moments after the others arrived and joined in standing before Chris.

"Where were you guys?" Tyler asked the late trio.

"We wanted to grab a few more blueberries before the challenge." Sadie answered for them.

"Alright, before I announce today's challenge, I would first like each team to pick out their strongest player." Chris announced first.

Sam looked at Chris with distrust. "I feel like he's going to trick us into swapping our toughest players around teams."

"Didn't Chris say at the beginning of the season that there were going to be no team swaps?" Dakota asked her boyfriend.

"This is Chris we're talking about. He probably lied to make us suffer being with people we hate." Sam responded. Then he noticed the hurt looks from his teammates. "I don't hate you guys, don't worry." The rest of his team murmured gratefully.

Brick took charge of the conversation. "Either way, we need to send our best player. Who is it?"

"Aren't team leaders considered the strongest players?" Staci inquired, confused on the subject.

"And since you're our team leader that would be you, Brick." Dakota finished for the chatty liar.

Brick's unibrow shot up like an arch in surprise. "Oh, really? Okay then," the cadet turned to Chris, "I volunteer for my team, sir!" He added in a salute.

Sadie looked at the rest of the team. "We don't have a team leader but Eva is the strongest out of all of us."

"Tell me about it eh, I still remember how she tried to strangle my neck." Ezekiel commented, covering his throat protectively.

"Hey, you deserved it for those insults, Homeschool." Eva shrugged, not even bothered by the memory.

"So, we're agreed then? Eva's our pick?" Noah asked the team.

Trent shrugged. "Sure, if she wants to do it that is."

Eva didn't really seem to care and rolled her eyes while she scoffed. "Whatever, I'll do it."

Team Pahkitew were still debating their pick.

Scarlett adjusted her glasses slightly as she spoke. "Chris said to pick our strongest player. Either he could have meant physically strongest, mentally strongest, or a combination of both. Just to be on the safe side, I theorize that we should have me do it."

"Samey's not the strongest player on our team, in fact, she's probably the weakest. I say we have her do it so when she screws up, we'll all blame her." Amy offered up.

The fairytale princess on the team frowned sadly at Amy. "I don't know if I like that idea."

"Me neither. I might not be the strongest or the weakest but I still think it would be a bad idea for me to do whatever Chris has in mind." Sammy shook her head, agreeing with Ella.

"As much as I'd like to do the challenge or whatever it is Chris is doing to have some time on camera, I think we need to pick the obvious choice for our team." Topher interjected, turning to Rodney. "Rodney, do this challenge and win it otherwise the girl of your dreams might get sent home."

"Not Amy, Ella, or Scarlett!" Rodney grabbed his head in panic. "Okay, I'll do it if it will keep them safe."

Sammy nodded eagerly to get the idea of her doing it off the table. "Yeah, Rodney can do it. Not me, I don't think I'd be cut out for the surprise." Beardo gave a thumbs-up in approval of the choice.

"Alright then, time to announce the challenge. Today's challenge is a totally tricked out game of tag. Eva, Brick, and Rodney will be the taggers for their respective teams. Their goal is to tag the rest of you, the first team with all of their members out will be going to the elimination ceremony and the last team standing will be the victors and get a reward dinner." Chris began his explanation.

"Do we even want to know how this challenge is going to be tricked out?" Trent asked the host.

"Yes you do, Trent." Chris walked over to a crate that everyone just noticed was on the beach and he pulled out a water gun. "The three water guns I have aren't your ordinary water guns, these are Chef's super water guns." The contestants gasped.

"I remember watching Chef use one of those things on the first season. A blast from that kind of water gun is like being hit by a tidal wave." Brick recalled, a bit scared of the item.

Chris tossed the three chosen contestants a water gun. "You three will be soaking your targets with these. You'll chase the others around the island until you get them out by soaking your enemies with your water gun. To make this harder, there isn't a safe spot that you can call home base and I'll be changing the island's geography from my command center to put in obstacles so the campers that are getting chased will have a harder time avoiding you. You also cannot blast each other because you all are immune to it, the soaker for the losing team will be immune at tonight's elimination ceremony. Also friendly fire on your own team counts." Everyone groaned and complained about the fairness of the last rule. "Shut up! Now, everyone that doesn't have a water gun, I'd suggest you go now because you get a minute head start." Chris blew his air horn again.

The seventeen campers without water guns bolted off the beach and into the forest.

* * *

(Confessional- I thought Chef only had one super gun)

Trent- "I'm actually a little glad that I was eliminated right before that challenge back in season one. Those blasts looked brutal."

Brick- "When I held that water gun, I felt so much power. It reminded me of training back at boot camp. The best part is, my pants won't get wet this time."

Staci- "This one, I don't actually know. I have no clue which one of my relatives invented water guns."

(End confessional)

* * *

The seventeen campers arrived in the forest and congregated in one spot before they started splitting off individually or in pairs. As they stood there, trying to decide what to do, B was the first to get an idea and ran off.

"Hah, if they think they can catch me and get me wet, they have another thing coming. I'm faster than Lightning, this challenge is all mine!" Tyler whooped, running off on his own. While the attention was on Tyler, Sammy looked up at the treetops before she appeared to get an idea for herself. Without anybody noticing, Sammy slipped away through some bushes.

Katie and Sadie glanced around before Katie gasped with an idea and whispered it into Sadie's ear. Delighted by the idea that Katie had, Sadie nodded in agreement and the duo ran off with a giggle.

Ezekiel felt awkward standing there with everyone else so he excused himself. "I think I'll just go this way. Being a monster made me a bit faster, eh." Without waiting for a response, he took off.

"Come on, Dakota. Let's get out of here before Eva and Rodney show up, it would be lame if we got out first." Sam said, leading his girlfriend away from the group.

Dakota smiled at him. "That's right, it would be so not cool if we got out of this challenge first."

"I'm off to find Chris's command center!" Topher announced to the group, running off.

Dawn hummed in thought with a finger to her chin before she gasped in thought and snapped her fingers. An idea inspired, Dawn ran off.

"Ding!" Beardo's face lit up and he also left the scene in a hurry.

"Not that anyone probably cares but I'm going this way." Noah walked off lazily, back towards where the beach was.

Amy glared at everyone as the rest started dispersing before looking at Scarlett. "Now what do we do, genius? How are we supposed to avoid getting tagged?"

"I tried to get the rest of the team to pick me but you insisted on Samey doing it and that led to Rodney being chosen. We don't have any choice except to let the chips fall as they may. I would suggest going down to the island's mechanical underground but I'm pretty sure that Chris has that locked up." Scarlett answered her.

"Fine." Amy rolled her eyes then noticed someone's absence. "Hey, where did Sparemy go? Ugh, she's just going to screw this up for us. I know it."

Scarlett walked away, further into the forest. "Forget about your sister for once and walk. The further we get from our opponents, the better chance we have at winning this."

Amy checked her surroundings for her pathetic sister once more before walking after Scarlett.

* * *

A minute passed and the three soakers ran into the forest after their targets. They split up so Eva found herself alone as she scouted the forest for somebody to blast.

"Eva," The female bully turned around as she heard someone call her name. Rustling in a bush occurred and Noah popped out. "We're alone now, time to strategize."

Eva lowered her gun and planted her free hand on her hip. "You didn't get very far."

"I chose not to go very far. Everybody else went deeper into the forest so I assumed that you and the other two would do the same."

"Smart move."

"Aren't all the moves I make smart?"

"Well, there was that time in dodgeball…"

"Okay, so there was that one."

"And you admitted your hatred for Alejandro in London,"

"I didn't know that he was watching that."

"Fine, so you have a plan or not?"

"Actually, no. You're the one with the water gun so you're calling all the shots this time. What's your plan?"

Eva held up her gun and cocked it. "I'm going to find those two little rats from season six and soak them."

"That's it?" Noah looked at her with doubt.

She shrugged. "It's a start. I just want those two to get proper payback and soon."

Noah stared at her for a moment before he shrugged as well. "Alright, do whatever you want."

"Gladly, and I take it you'd like me to spray you and get it over with."

"Considering I doubt anyone else is going to come back here, that would be preferable."

Eva pointed her water gun at her alliance partner and quickly pressed the trigger, spraying him with a torrent of water. "Alright, you're done."

"See you later." Noah waved Eva off as she walked away.

"Yeah, right." She waved back once and stomped off.

* * *

Rodney walked through the forest with his water gun, looking for somebody to blast. "Where is everybody? They got a minute head start, how far can anybody go in that amount of time?"

Heavy breathing could be heard a few trees away. Following the sound, Rodney soon found Staci leaning up against a tree and out of breath.

"Okay, maybe… running wasn't… the best idea for this challenge." Staci huffed as she slouched.

"Hi there." Rodney waved to her to get her attention.

Looking up, Staci noticed that she was no longer alone. "Oh darn it… well, I guess I have nowhere else to go really. Just do it."

Rodney pumped his soaker and sprayed her. "Thank you for your time. I'm going to find the others now." He ran off, leaving Staci soaked and she groaned over being drenched.

* * *

Alone off in another section of the forest, Brick searched through his surroundings for any sign of his opposing teams.

He heard faint noise behind him and quickly whirled around to find out what it was. Strangely, there was nothing there. There was nothing out of place. He could have sworn he heard something. With caution, he turned around again to walk.

The cadet walked a few feet before he heard something again.

"Excuse me, I know you're out there. I can hear you coming." Brick called out all around him. "Trying to follow me and get me off my guard isn't going to work so stop hiding and reveal yourself."

Everything was silent. Nobody and not anything responded to him. It appeared his word fell on deaf ears. Still convinced that he heard something, Brick warily turned around and continued forward. He planned to react faster the next time.

There was faint noise behind him again. Reacting as fast as he could, he spun around with his water soaker locked and loaded. Once more, nothing seemed odd about the scene around him.

"I'll ask one more time, soldier, cut that out and show yourself!" Brick commanded to whoever or whatever was stalking him. He took a few steps back and surprisingly enough, some of the bushes lowered down into the ground. All that was left in the place of those bushes was Beardo, who tried to use his hair to disguise himself as a bush. Beardo froze and realized that his cover was blown. Chris did say he was going to change things up on the island from his command center, maybe removing bushes to expose the targeted campers was his plan. "I knew I heard someone following me. Looks like you're out." The cadet pumped his water gun and fired at Beardo, who ran off with a sound effect sounding like screeching tires. His blast made contact and Beardo stopped running. "That's one point for me! See you later, Beardo!" Brick waved to the hairy beatboxer as he walked off to find someone else to soak. Alone, Beardo got to work wringing out his hair.

* * *

Sam and Dakota were alone as they walked through the forest.

"We're five episodes in to the season and both of us are still here. How cool is that?" Sam asked his girlfriend enthusiastically.

Dakota looked at him with a warm smile. "I know right? Since we're both still here, we have plenty of time to enjoy being together and not worry about one of us being hurled by catapult or stuffed into a sack."

The gamer nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean. To keep it this way, I think we should stay serious about the challenge."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"By splitting up."

"Splitting up? Wait," Dakota paused, "Sam, are you dumping me?" The fame monger started to seem worried and her lip started to quiver.

He quickly shook off the notion. "No! Not that, it would never be that! I mean, we should physically split up. It's easier to find someone if they're in a group so we should go separate ways so we have less of a chance of being sprayed."

His girlfriend seemed to calm down. "Oh, okay, yeah that totally works. We can do that."

"Great!" Sam grinned. "You go that way and I'll go this other way. If we go in different directions, the odds are that both of us are less likely to get out." He pointed two different ways.

"That," Dakota kissed his cheek happily, "is a great idea. Wish me luck!" Dakota ran off, intending to win the challenge.

"Ah, that's my girl…" Sam chuckled, seeing her off. Turning around, he walked in his designated direction.

* * *

Cautiously, Brick marched through the forest while on the lookout for members of his opposing teams. Something reached his ears and he paused. He heard giggling and bird chirps. "What the? Is that Dawn?" Curious if it was his teammate, the cadet marched over to where he heard the noise coming from. As he looked up where the sound was in the trees, he was surprised.

Ella sat on the lowest branch of the tree with colorful birds and several squirrels and chipmunks.

"Um, Ella, is it?" Brick asked hesitantly.

Gazing down, Ella smiled warmly towards the cadet. "Hello Brick. I suppose you found me and wish to spray me with your water gun right?"

He nodded awkwardly. "That's correct, Ma'am."

"Alright then. My friends, let me down to the ground please." Ella asked of her animal friends. The birds each grabbed a part of Ella's body and clothes, lifting her off the branch and lowering her down to the ground in a flutter. "Thank you. Back up to the tree now, you do not want to be doused with water like I will be." The birds took her advice and perched back up in the tree. The fairytale princess turned to Brick. "Okay, you may spray me now. I will not flee and attempt to escape you."

"That's really nice of you, thanks." Brick thanked her before aiming his water gun and spraying her. "Mission accomplished. I'm heading off to find others now. You have fun with your friends."

Ella curtsied gratefully. "I will." Brick walked away and Ella's bird friends came down to her and started to dry her off by fanning her with their wings.

* * *

Sammy mustered up her strength and climbed up the branches of a tree in some other part of the forest.

* * *

(Confessional- No fair, give me a water soaker)

Sammy- "Shawn and Jasmine told me that climbing trees is a very valuable skill. They're right and taught me how to climb one. Now whenever Amy locks me out of the house, I can climb up the tree in our yard and slip back into my room through the window. If I can't get through the window, I'll just sleep in the tree. It's better than sleeping on the ground."

(End confessional)

* * *

Sadie and Katie sat behind a large boulder, giggling to themselves that neither Brick nor Rodney would find them there.

Coincidentally, Rodney walked by the area and heard their giggling. "Alright…" He whispered eagerly. The farm boy started to scan around the area for the two girls and Chris gave Rodney a little help, lowering the boulder down underground thus exposing the girls to open sight. As Rodney turned, he saw the girls sitting with their backs to him. "Found you!"

The BFFFLs froze and stared at each other in shock. Momentarily, they glanced behind them to see Rodney and they slowly turned back to each other.

Their silence broke when they both simultaneously screamed, "Run!" They ran off while Rodney chased them.

"Move!" Katie told Sadie as they made space between them for a large rock that was rising out of the ground. With space between them, they ran around the rock with both on either side of it. Rodney came to the rock shortly after and instead of going around it, he jumped on it and leaped back on the ground.

As the chase went on, Rodney pumped his gun and aimed at the girls. Sadie looked back for a moment and gasped. "Look out!" Sadie moved closer to her friend and pushed her out of the way. At that moment, Rodney sprayed his soaker and Sadie took the full douse.

Katie tumbled a few feet away and as she got up on her hands and knees, she gasped and reached out for her friend. "No, Sadie!"

"Go, Katie!" Sadie cried out as she tried to dry off.

The thinner BFFFL looked away from Sadie and noticed Rodney had pumped his soaker again. Before Katie could squeak in fear and get up to run away, Rodney got her too.

The farm boy looked at his work and smiled in content. "Sorry about that, but you know, challenge." He ran off, leaving Katie and Sadie to groan in their failure to avoid being drenched.

* * *

(Confessional- Two hits for one victory)

Rodney- "Do I feel bad that I'm spraying these girls with water? Yeah I do, because what if they had interest in me and now that I got them, they don't like me anymore. Oh well, I've still got Amy, Ella, Jasmine, and Scarlett."

(End confessional)

* * *

"Come on, where's that command center? Maybe I went in one giant circle…" Topher said to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. "It just has to be here somewhere. Maybe I'll find it if I take a left or a right up ahead." The aspiring host looked at the path up in front of him.

Without warning, Brick leaped into sight. "Aha! Found another one!" He aimed his water soaker at the aspiring host.

Topher let out a scream, immediately turned heel, and ran away.

"Hey! Come back, I found you fair and square soldier!" Brick pursued his fleeing enemy.

The aspiring host looked behind him to see Brick coming after him and preparing his water gun. In panic, he turned to face forward and noticed just in time that Chris was making a tree rise in his way. Quickly, he swerved around the tree in time before Brick blasted a douse which hit the tree and the tree split the spray in half. To avoid getting hit by water, Topher pressed himself as much as he could behind the middle of the tree. The spray soon stopped and Topher felt unsure it was safe to move. Risking a peek, he leaned around the left side of the tree and saw that Brick was no longer on the other side.

"Phew!" Topher sighed in relief. He leaned back and slouched against the tree. That was a really close call.

"I wouldn't be too relieved if I were you."

Looking off to his right, Topher saw Brick standing there.

"Soldier, you're hosed." Brick grinned and blasted Topher.

"Watch the hair!" Topher yelled out moments before the water came in contact with him, throwing his hands up to cover his perfect slicked back hair.

"And that's three for me!" Brick stated triumphantly.

* * *

Sam walked leisurely, not even worried that someone might come. He stopped when he heard some rustling occurring in the bushes.

"Who's there?" He asked with a hint of concern.

Eva emerged from the bushes and looked flatly at Sam. "It's me. Where are those two backstabbing cheaters?"

Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Who?"

"Scarlett and the cheerleader twin. Whichever one is the bad one." Eva responded gruffly.

"Sorry, hate to break it to you but I haven't seen them." The gamer scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

The female bully scoffed. "Well that's useless." Before Sam could come up with something in response, she readied her soaker and drenched him.

Glancing at his wet clothes, Sam frowned at Eva. "Was that really necessary?"

"Hey, someone was eventually going to find you and someone has to spray you at some point. Might as well get it over with." Eva shrugged and started on her way again. "I'm going to go find the cheaters."

Sam watched her go and quipped, "Yeah, they're doomed."

* * *

Up on a hill, Tyler checked out the view. "Oh yeah, this is a good spot. Up here I can see Brick or Rodney coming before they see me and get away. I said this challenge was going to be mine!" He cheered and started doing a victory dance. Nearby, a raccoon sat down on a rock and held out a fish it had caught. Just as the raccoon was going to sink its teeth into its meal, Tyler moonwalked back onto the raccoon's tail. The raccoon freaked out and let go of its fish. After the fish fell to the ground, Tyler stumbled over the raccoon and his other foot stepped onto the fish. The fish's wet and slippery body caused Tyler to lurch forward; he was sent sliding down the hill until his foot got caught on a rock on the way down and he rolled the rest of the way.

Back on top of the hill, the raccoon started squeaking and growling in what appeared to be a rant at Tyler. To emphasize its anger at him, the raccoon held up a blurred middle claw furiously.

Ezekiel walked for a little bit, trying to figure out what to do. "Hm, being like an animal made me faster. I wonder if being an animal made me a better climber and a better hider eh." In the midst of his verbal thinking, Tyler crashed into him and the two were sent tumbling a few feet.

They stopped tumbling and landed at the boots of Brick. "Two more? Must be my lucky day. I guess I'm winning the challenge for my team today without much difficulty." The dazed teens groaned as Brick doused them.

* * *

(Confessional- This may be Brick's day but it's not Tyler's)

Tyler- "Oh come on! Why does this stuff always happen to me? Why can't it just go my way for once?" Tyler threw his arms up in frustration.

(End confessional)

* * *

Amy and Scarlett were not happy. They trudged along through another area in silence until Amy spoke up.

"Why are we still walking? Why can't we just find some place to hide already and wait until this thing is over?" Amy barked at her alliance partner.

Scarlett stopped walking and stared her alliance partner in the eye. "Because hiding is pointless. I told Max this the last time we had a challenge like this and look what happened. We got caught. We are not going to stop walking until the challenge is over. Continuously moving will decrease the chances of us crossing paths with someone else."

"But I am sick and tired of walking! So what if someone finds us? If we lose, we vote off Sparemy. End of story. Who knows? Maybe by staying in one spot, we have less of a chance of getting eliminated from the challenge. Did you ever think of that?"

"I'm the superior thinker here. You know that I'm right when it comes to my calculations now stop wasting time and move your cheerleading posterior. Somebody is going to find us if we don't." Scarlett commanded Amy.

Amy got in her partner's face. "Firstly, don't use lame science names like posterior; I have no clue what that word means and I don't care what it means. Secondly, don't boss me around, I'm not Sparemy. If anyone's in charge of this alliance, it's me because I'm the one that made it. You joined second so you're not the boss!"

"Pardon me, you're the one that invited me into the alliance so technically I didn't join second. An alliance can't be an alliance if it's just one person. There has to be at least two people which means I joined first!"

"You already tricked me dig a pointless hole! You are not tricking me into doing anything else until we eliminate Sparemy!"

"Samey's not even a real threat! What's the point of eliminating her if she's not that difficult to take down? We need to focus on bigger targets!"

"Both of you just shut up! You're both dead!" A third voice hollered in the argument.

The bickering alliance looked away from each other to see Eva standing a few feet away with her water gun resting on her shoulder.

"Her for example: we need to get her eliminated more than we need to get rid of Samey." Scarlett pointed out to Amy.

"Please, we can't get rid of her. She's not even on the team." Amy scoffed.

Eva held up her water gun and started readying it for use.

"She's going to fire. Move it!" Scarlett pulled Amy away in a hurry.

"Stop dragging me! I can run on my own!" Amy growled at Scarlett.

* * *

(Confessional- Eva's on the hunt and those two are the prey)

Scarlett- "I knew we should've ran but Amy just had to stop us there. We could've easily avoided Eva if we had just kept moving like I suggested." She glared at the camera.

(End confessional)

* * *

Sammy looked down below her and so far, nobody knew she was up there. Shawn and Jasmine's tree climbing lessons really did come in handy. "So far so good, Sammy. Just a little while longer and then you'll climb down." She told herself.

Brick walked along, looking for more people to spray. So far, he had gotten five and he believed that was the most someone had in the challenge. He was pretty happy with his performance in the challenge. As he looked up at the bright blue sky, he noticed something in the trees. It looked like a person. "Is that Dawn? No wait, it looks like one of the twins!" He readied his water gun and aimed at her. "Fire in the hole!" He pressed the trigger, releasing a torrent of water in the air.

The nice twin could have sworn she heard rushing water. "Hm?" She looked in the direction of where it was coming from and screamed.

At that moment, Brick grimaced.

* * *

(Confessional- Uh oh)

Brick- "I forgot! With that kind of water pressure from the water gun, she would be knocked clear off her branch. She could fall and it would be my fault!"

(End confessional)

* * *

The torrent did push Sammy off her branch and she began to fall but she managed to grab hold of the branch and stayed suspended several feet high off the ground. Looking below her, she panicked. "Aaaaah! Someone help!"

Beardo, having managed to dry himself off, walked around until he heard someone cry out 'Help!' It sounded to him that it came from up above. When he looked up, he saw not too far away that Sammy was hanging for dear life from her branch and gradually losing grip. Alert, Beardo started running to help his teammate and made noise like a fire truck siren.

Her grip weakened and her fingers started to slip. The last of her fingers gripping the branch slipped off and Sammy plummeted to the ground. As she began her fall, she screamed for her life.

Brick dropped his water gun in shock and covered his face with his hands, "I can't watch!"

Beardo ran to where Sammy was located and Sammy neared the ground at a fast rate. In one last attempt, he dove forward and caught her in his arms, landing on his side. They skidded to a stop.

Noticing she wasn't severely hurt or dead, Sammy peeked her eyes open and noticed that Beardo had cushioned her fall. With a sigh, she said, "Thanks" as Beardo opened his eyes. He nodded and gave her a tired thumbs-up before collapsing in relief that his teammate was unharmed. Sammy sighed in relief as well.

Hearing a lack of noise, Brick uncovered his face fearfully. "Is everybody okay?"

* * *

The pair of Scarlett and Amy ducked a spray from Eva as they ran with her tailing them.

"Give up, you can't lose me once I found you." Eva pointed out flatly to her targets.

Scarlett looked back at the female bully. "There's still a possibility we can."

"Not likely." Eva responded gruffly.

Chris brought out the small waterfall Shawn had intended to hide behind last season and Amy got an idea from it.

She pointed to the waterfall. "There! We can lose her behind the waterfall." Amy grabbed Scarlett's arm and pulled her in the waterfall's direction.

"What? No, caves behind waterfalls are dead ends. Eva will see us go behind there and will follow us." Scarlett responded.

"Got any better ideas?" Amy snapped while still pulling Scarlett towards the waterfall.

They ran into the cave behind the waterfall and ran all the way to the end until they couldn't go further. "I told you that it would be a dead end! I knew it was going to be a dead end! Why did you drag me in here when I told you what would happen?!" Scarlett reprimanded the cheerleader.

"I don't care because this just makes things easier." Eva said as the duo turned around to face her. "I'm going to enjoy this a lot." She held up the water gun.

Acting quickly, Amy pulled Scarlett in front of her. "Take Scarlett!"

"Wait a-" Scarlett cried out indignantly but was cut off by Eva dousing them. Once it was over, the pair looked themselves over and Amy let out a wail.

"And third place has been determined! Team Pahkitew loses! We still have a few players left in this!" Chris's voice shouted over the intercom.

* * *

Dakota walked by herself in silence until she heard the snapping of a few twigs on the ground. She whirled around quickly. "Sam! Sam, is that you? Dawn? Brick? B? Staci?"

"I'm not Sam." A voice responded behind her.

The fame monger turned around and saw a blast of water heading towards her. Her only response was a quick scream before the water muffled it out.

"Alright! I got another one!" Rodney cheered before looking confused for a moment. "Weird how I keep finding girls though."

Dakota gasped as she glared at her soaked form and at Rodney. "Um, rude!"

Both in the area heard the snapping of twigs and whirled around to see Trent freezing in action.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just go…" Trent attempted to back track.

"Gotcha!" Rodney quickly fired at Trent.

"Aw man…" Trent groaned.

"Game over! Team Wawanakwa takes second and Team Revenge takes first! B and Dawn were the only ones not soaked! Meet back at the beach pronto so we can wrap up! McLean out!" Chris announced. A green, round bush elsewhere shook and it revealed to be B in a bush costume he had assembled with branches of leaves and some grass tying the branches together and tied to his body. The silent genius smiled in victory. Dawn meditated on a rock at another beach on the island while holding a starfish and broke out of her concentration to listen to the announcement. Upon hearing the news, she shrugged and gently set the starfish in the water before heading to meet up with the others.

* * *

(Confessional- So that's where they were)

Dawn- "Judging by everybody's auras at the beginning of the challenge, none of them thought to go to the beach. Chris never said that the challenge was restricted to the forest. I will say an afternoon of meditation was quite nice."

(End confessional)

* * *

The teams reunited at the beach with the most recent targets still soaked. Chris chuckled at the sight. "Awesome work today guys! Now as we all know, Team Revenge won so they receive dinner! Today's challenge was sponsored by Banana Crazy, the restaurant that serves banana smoothies, banana bread, you name it but the food will drive you bananas for bananas. Happy eating!" He tossed the bag of food to Brick, who saluted as he caught it.

"Team Wawanakwa came in second so they're safe." Team Wawanakwa looked happy at the news, especially Eva since she managed to get her revenge for last challenge. "And Team Pahkitew came in last because their team was the first to have everybody out." Team Pahkitew groaned at that declaration. "Not to mention Rodney is immune since he was the soaker for your team." Rodney brightened up a bit but some of the others (namely Scarlett and Amy) complained and argued over that part. "Meeting over. Now shoo, I'm due for a massage in twenty minutes."

* * *

Noah and Eva plucked berries off of bushes later that evening. "You seem pretty happy. I take it your plan of getting back at those two worked."

Eva chuckled for once. "Oh yeah, those two will think twice before trying to make me lose by being dirty cheaters again."

"Oh yeah, squirting them with water will definitely teach them a lesson." Noah quipped sarcastically.

"Those water guns don't squirt like normal water guns do. I think after beating them twice they'll know not to mess with me or it results in losing." Eva retorted.

"Whatever floats your boat Iron Woman." He checked the pile of berries collected in his hands and Eva's. "Okay, I think that should be enough for tonight. Let's head back to the shelter and eat."

* * *

After what happened in the challenge, Amy and Scarlett weren't getting along well. Once Scarlett announced that she was going to be up in the girls' room of the treehouse, Amy angrily stomped around down below. Topher immediately left after they got back to see if he could follow Chris back so he could get a massage as well and Beardo was in the boys' room for some reason. Sammy discreetly left with Ella so Amy wouldn't think she was up to something so Rodney was free to make a move.

Rodney watched Amy from afar. "Okay Rodney, you can do this. It doesn't matter what Dawn said, you know love and you're getting it today. Here I go." He strode up to her with his bouquet behind his back. "Amy, hey!"

Amy looked up from her angry pacing and narrowed her eyes at Rodney. "What do you want?"

As he got closer to her, he got a bit more flushed. "Um, I just wanted… we've known each other for a while now… the shell didn't work for Scarlett… accept my flowers?" Hastily, he pulled the bouquet out from behind his back and presented it to her.

Glancing at the red flowers before her, Amy looked at them with interest for a moment before scoffing. "These flowers aren't even good! They look pathetic and you're even more pathetic for calling these a bouquet." She swatted the flowers out of his hand and they fell to the ground. For good measure, she stomped her heeled boots on them and squished them into the dirt. "Give these to someone that will actually date you, though with the way they are now, they're even more worthless now than they were before." Amy walked off in a huff.

Shocked, Rodney switched gazes from Amy to the flowers back to Amy and back to the flowers, unsure what to think about what occurred. Maybe, his mind was finally starting to take a hint that Amy didn't have feelings for him.

Sammy came back from planning with Ella, who had to use the little princess's room before returning to the treehouse, and witnessed what Amy did to Rodney's flowers. She knew her sister was cruel but Rodney actually gave her a gift and she did something so horrible in response to it. Her sister had to be stopped.

* * *

Night came and the team reported to the bonfire. As they went along, Sammy walked next to Ella and leaned over to her without Amy noticing. "Change of plans, Scarlett can wait. We need to vote off Amy and fast."

"But why? She's your sister." Ella asked quietly.

"I know we agreed on Scarlett tonight but you have to trust me on this. Amy's getting nastier to everyone as her stay on the island gets longer."

Ella twirled her fingers nervously. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

"Ella, please, trust me. I know we're not in an alliance and I can't force you to make decisions but this is for the good of the team." Sammy begged the princess.

Sammy leaned away and Ella was left to her thoughts. Unsure of herself, Ella looked down at her feet as she walked.

The team arrived and Chris was already there, waiting for them. "Finally! Don't even bother sitting down for instructions just go vote!"

* * *

(Confessional- Remember, you can't vote for Rodney)

Rodney- "I'm immune from the vote so I don't have to worry about myself. I know Amy didn't like the flowers I gave her but that's not a good enough reason to vote her off. I guess I'll vote Beardo, we don't know each other that well."

Beardo- He points to the toilet and swirls his finger around in a circle as he lowers it, making flushing sounds.

Sammy- "Amy needs to stop being so mean to everybody on the team. She can do some things but she can't disrespect gifts like that. Amy needs to go home."

(End confessional)

* * *

"Marshmallows for Rodney… Topher… Ella… you all got no votes while the rest of you did… Beardo… Samey…" Chris tossed marshmallows to all of them. He would have continued but Amy had to interrupt him.

"What?! Are you kidding me! Samey gets a marshmallow! Ugh!" Amy crossed her arms and glared at Sammy, the rest of the team, and Chris.

Scarlett didn't seem fazed by Amy's outburst. "Ignore her, continue." She said to Chris.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

"Amy."

Scarlett went from unfazed to dumbstruck as Amy was tossed the marshmallow. Sammy gasped in shock and looked over to Ella, who lowered her head in shame.

"No!" Rodney cried out as he stood up in surprise. Beardo pumped his fist and Topher nodded in approval of the elimination.

"Scarlett, looks like you're done. Can't say I'm surprised. You probably freaked everybody here out with you taking over the island last season and they've probably been waiting for an opportunity like this." Chris commented on the scene.

Scarlett composed herself and stood up. "That I understand. Though, what I don't understand is none of them were there to experience that. I don't think they'd be that scared of what I did."

Chris shrugged. "You scare someone, you scare them all. Chef, bring over the Sack of Shame please." Chef pulled out the sack and approached the elimination area.

Scarlett turned to Amy and stared down at her. "Hope you have fun trying to win this game without your alliance partner." With her final words said, Scarlett walked away from the team.

Amy scoffed and folded her arms again while turning her face away from Scarlett. "Like I need you in order to win this."

The smart redhead willingly got into the Sack of Shame and Chef took her away. Ella patted the grieving Rodney's back as everyone started to leave the elimination area.

"Another season six competitor gone! Rodney faced more rejection and neither twin can seem to get rid of the other. Can they do it next challenge? How will Eva do now that she got her payback on Scarlett and Amy? Will there be more focus on Team Revenge? Find out next time on Total Drama Underdogs!"

* * *

Later as the night sky continued its cycle, the attention was on Team Wawanakwa's shelter.

Inside, everyone seemed blissfully asleep. Katie and Sadie did their strange synchronized snoring, Trent hummed in his sleep, Tyler had his headband down over his eyes, everyone else slept normally. The attention focused even closer on Eva, who slept with a straight face which curled into the slightest smile as if she had an inkling of what happened that night.

* * *

**Now that this is out of the way, I have a report that I have to work on for the next week or two and I plan on paying some attention to my other fics for a little while so I'll either see you on November 14th or the 21st. Happy reading until then!**

**20th: Scarlett**

**Of the two, Scarlett would be considered the bigger threat considering she almost took control of the island for herself in Pahkitew Island. There's no way someone that did something like that could escape elimination when nobody really did anything to really catch everyone's attention. The only people that really see Amy as trouble are Ella and Sammy.**

**21st: Geoff**

**22nd: Anne Maria**

**23rd: Leonard**

**24th: Justin**

**25th: Blaineley**

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Team Wawanakwa: Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Trent, Tyler**

**Team Revenge: B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Sam, Staci**

**Team Pahkitew: Amy, Beardo, Ella, Rodney, Sammy, Topher**


End file.
